


Forget-me-not

by SexyAsswoMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Salem Witch Trials, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Look at all those scary tags :3, M/M, Major Character Death was included because..well people die., Supernatural Elements, anywho onto the main things, i don't know how to tag this forgive me, it's not that bad i promise you, sort of i guess, yes there is death in this fic i am sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyAsswoMan/pseuds/SexyAsswoMan
Summary: “I- I can't move” the elder one finally croaked out, and with more distress Harry came to see that the vines had wrapped itself around the lad's ankles.With a dumb nod Harry took a couple of steps forward. He could see Louis flinch with his sudden movement but he tried not to think about it. Instead, he lifted his hands, and tried his best to concentrate, hoping his power would listen to him just this once around the other man and untie him.Ever so slowly, the vines started to detach themselves from Louis's calves, and soon enough, the man was free.With shaking legs, Louis stood up from the position he was in, and suddenly the air around them got thicker.“You're- you're awitch.” Louis hissed under the harsh wind, making Harry flinch at the accusation in his voice.or,Where Harry had something he did not wish to have. Louis was just trying to figure him out.





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hrrytomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrrytomlinson/gifts).



> Hi there!  
> This is my first time writing something like this and I am beyond excited to finally get this work out there!  
> A big thanks goes to @hrrytomlinson for giving me this amazing prompt! The other two stood out as well but I just knew that I had to write this one the moment I saw it. I hope this fits your taste and I hope it is somewhat okay. 
> 
> This story has a bit of symbolism regarding the flower names i have mentioned throughout it. I have made a post about it on Tumblr and you can find the link at the end of the story.
> 
> I'd like to thank my wonderful beta [Jess](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com) who is a complete lifesaver and so so so so so VERY amazing! Without her this fic would've been a mess of words. Give her some love people!
> 
> And the other person I need to thank is my dear friend [Egg.](https://sarashew.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you so much for listening to me whine and cry about this fic for countless nights and helping me with the plot and just about everything else! From the research to the planning you had been there and without you, this fic wouldn't even exist, so this one goes to you as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, this fic was loosely based on the song "Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift." So if you want you can give it a listen to set the mood. The title is a name of a well known flower. *cough* symbolism *cough*  
> Hope you all enjoy it.

**Forget-me-not**

 

 

The moon was the only thing that stayed above him as he walked alongside the forest.

He knew the paths, had known them all his life. He knew every pebble, every rock that laid on the ground, and he was sure that by now they knew him too. They were a part of his home after all, the forest, even though he did not inherit it on paper. The forest was almost abandoned, only known as a border to the small village that laid beside it. As were he.

Some said that the forest protected them, keeping the wildlings in it’s depths and away from the village lights. Some said that the forest was a curse, left by angered gods as punishment for those who disobeyed them, for what reason? No one knew. And no one cared enough to figure it out either. They were just children tales after all. Tales to keep the kids in bed at night.

But to him, the forest was his home. It was the place he found his peace. The place where he knew he would not be bothered by indecipherable mumbles or snide looks. It was a place where he belonged. A place he loved dearly. And a place where he could do his work peacefully and without interference.  

He had his small cottage on the corner of forest, it stood far from the rumbly stoned paths that led to the village. He had his small piece of land which he worked on daily, his own cattle, a well enough horse to power his small cart to the village, so he could sell his day to day produce. He had enough, if not plenty. It was his life.

His life was not an exciting one, nor a busy one. He was the forgotten one. The outcast who was always ignored if not stared down, even though he has lived here all his life.

He knew he was different from the start. With his long curly hair and green orbs for eyes instead of brown or blue like the rest. He knew the differences. And the thing he harboured in him did not help to ease the case. But he was the only one in the village aware of what he possessed, for now. And he intended to keep it that way.

With a long sigh, Harry set to work for the night. He had the night to protect. Just like he had the day to stay hidden among others.

**\----  
  
**

Harry did not mind working on his small piece of land. It was not as big as any of the other lands owned by the merchants that lived on the outskirts of the village, but it was big enough to produce enough food to keep him alive and still have some leftover to earn some money at the market. He liked the sweet smell the soil would bring as he ran his plough through it and planted his seeds. He loved the earth, loved how the tiny plants broke their way out of the ground and grew spreading their leaves to the sky. He loved how they danced under his hands, obeying his will and becoming everything he needed them to become. They were as close to him as he was to them.

Harry was aware of the difference his produce showed from the others. It was a hard job cultivating in a land where the soil was crumbly and rocky. But still his fruits were bigger, his vegetables were greener and his wheats were fatter. What he sold was always the customer’s favourite. But he could always hide the true secret behind his achievement by a bright smile and tales of how the God must be smiling down at him, and that was that. No one ever questioned it. People had more to mull over than better looking cabbage in their life. The village of Salem had its own problems to deal with.

It was only a week into the chaos that Harry caught onto the events that were taking place. And the news had left him quite shaken.

He had heard scattering murmurs all week, flowing around him as he went about his business. The lingering tension had announced its presence long ago, drifting in between the wry look of the people that came to buy his produce and nested upon the frowns that were set upon the faces of passers by. Harry knew something was up, that something had changed the course of the calm wind that flew over the village. But he only caught onto it on that very morning.

“There has been another one.” He heard people whispering around him as they went on with their days. Harry knew what they were talking about even before hearing the rest.

Cold blooded laughter filled his ears as he took in the words flowing around him. His presence was near, Harry could feel it. With each word, the laughter began to rise.

_“—It's the third one of the week”_

_“—the mayor's daughter this time.”_

_“—They will rot in hell”_

His vision blurred as the words got mixed with the laughter that rang in his ears, making him dizzy.

_“—god have mercy on them”_

Harry felt like screaming.

********

 

The carriage ride towards Salem Village was not very pleasant.  The roads were rusty and filled with rubble, making the journey shaky and restless. The scenery wasn't all that pleasing either, one could only look at the endless fields for so long. Not to mention that the sky was covered with thick grey clouds. A storm was near. That much was certain.

On top of everything else, he had a throbbing pain on the side of head, making it hard to keep his eyes open.

He knew the reason for their sudden journey was grave. Dark times were upon them indeed. But it did not mean he had to take any part in it. None of it was his concern. Not yet at least. He was just here to learn the ropes. To see how his father managed his work so that when he was old enough to join the committee, he would be ready.

Louis let out a grunt as he rested his head on the side of the carriage. He hated carriage rides. He was more of a horse rider to be honest. But now he was forced to sit still in a sealed caravan like a bloody criminal with none other than his father by his side. Torturous, it was.

“How much further?” He asked with a flat tone that made his father sigh.

“We have been in the carriage no longer than thirteen minutes, Louis. You know it's an hour long ride.” He said with a grave voice making Louis sigh in distress.

The roads felt endless. All he wanted to do was fall asleep.He knew tomorrow would be busy. They had to meet the village pastor first thing in the morning, to take a look at the scene first hand. Then his dad would most probably set up a meeting with the council to discuss the next steps, even though all of them knew what was coming.  

A trial was evident. It was the only way to clear the sudden terror that had been smeared upon them out of the blue. It was high time the church took an action against it.

The carriage rode through the village at a leisurely pace just before sunset. Louis looked out of the window at the familiar place in a flat distaste. He did not like the village. Even though he grew up around it, he did not like it.

The place was filled with unwanted memories and a resident that reminded him of the past. The village was not anything that prompted  a feeling of great pleasure. Not for him at least.

He could sense the glances the people threw at them as they rode  ahead. Having a father who was a magistrate tended to have that effect from time to time. Louis was used to it, for most of the part.

It wasn't long before he found himself standing in front of the residence his family owned, away from the wondering eyes of the villagers and closer to the forest that resided on the East. It wasn't anything like the estate they had nested in the town itself but it was the place where it all started, and to Louis, where it all ended as well.

He walked into the old yet polished house with a blank look on his face and a meaningless mumble of _hello_ thrown at whomever that came to greet them. He hadn't any time for this. He just wanted to rest.

“I'll be taking my leave then.” He said addressing his father as he walked ahead “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow morning.” He stopped in front of the stairwell to look at the man, who was already in a deep conversation with one of the consultants, probably sent by one of the other members or the pastor even, he only received a curt nod in return. It wasn't until he reached the top of stairs he heard his father call for him.

“Do not be late, my son.”

He had no intention to be.

********

 

Sweat pooled atop Harry's forehead as he tried his best to fall asleep that night.

He knew what was coming. The voice, it had warned him of it all this after all. But even knowing about it beforehand did not shake off the the feeling that nestled deep inside his chest.

The day had been impeccably slow. After gathering the news that flew around him, his veins itched to go back home, back to his little hideout and figure out what he was supposed to do now.

What if it was him? What if he was the one that caused all of this.

He knew his thoughts were meaningless because Harry was always careful. Even though he was in the possession of something that was beyond his control, he had always been careful. He knew the consciousness that came along with it if he used in a wrong way. So he had never and he would never.

Which meant there was someone else. Someone else had been sent. Or maybe it was Lucifer himself? Harry did not want to know.

He shook his head as if to shake off the uneasiness from his shoulder. But it stayed there like a rock.

It wasn't long until the voice came again, just like it did in daylight, and it took over Harry's senses and shot pain down his spine.

The room turned icy in an instance, the light from the moon dissipating, even though Harry knew the sky was clear. His veins began to throb as he felt pain simmer through his brain, making breathing feel like a ton weight was bearing down on his chest. The room around him span as the voice uttered the same thing over and over.

**_Give in, young one. Give in and it shall stop. The world shall crumble under your feet. Just give in.  
  
_ **

“-No.” harry finally managed to croak out as he tried to get himself to move. “In the n-name of God, I s-shall never-”

The voice bellowed in anger and thousands of screams filled Harry's ear, making him see blood. Then just like it came, the voices disappeared, leaving him with aching silence.

Harry slumped down to his sheets as he felt his heart thrust against his chest, heaving as he looked around to find darkness stare back at him in return. It was still too dark to see. But the voice was gone and so was the cold.

He closed his eyes once more and let the exhaustion take him over. Sleep was finally coming.

The next time Harry opened his eyes, it was long after morning.

And with increasing dread, he found the floor of his cottage covered in thick bushes of arum lilies.

********

Louis had watched Harry all his life.

From the day he saw him walking around the market with his father, Louis knew something was dangerously wrong with the boy. With his weird curls and eyes vibrantly green, when everyone else in the village sprouted blue or brown. He knew that the boy was different, thought of that alone brought an unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

So he kept an eye on the kid throughout most of his childhood and just watched him grow. He watched his loose curls turn into even curlier locks than ever before. Watched him grow taller and taller until he was almost as tall as a tree -which was just another thing that was drastically wrong with him. No one was that tall.- and watched his eyes turn greener with every season. He watched the boy grow, watched the boy when his parents had died one by one, watched him start to live his life alone.

It didn't help the fact that the boy himself avoided Louis like the plague. Believe it or not, at first, Louis did try to talk to him. He tried, with all his might to have some sort of conversion with the mysterious boy, just itching to know something,anything about him. But all that went down the drain because the only thing Harry Edward Styles ever gave him was a blank stare and mumbled words. It was obvious that the dislike both of them had for each other was quite mutual.

If pushed, Louis might admit that he may have gone slightly overboard on their first conversation at the age of seven.

Louis may have pulled on a curly strand of hair on a tiny five year old Harry’s head and may have screamed in wonder that Harry must be magic because Louis had never seen such wonderful hair before. It was children’s talk, they exclaimed wild things like that from time to time. To this day he still doesn’t understand the ludicrously exasperated expression Harry had given him at that, a scowl replacing the smile he had on just a minute ago before grumbling out a low “ ‘m not a witch” and rushing out of the place in godspeed.

The weird part was, Louis didn't even call him a witch. Had no intention to do so either.

Since that day on, Harry Styles had avoided him like death. He also avoided pretty much everyone else in the village or maybe, it was actually the other way around. But Louis did not care for that.

Harry was a strange being, with his awkward mumbles and the lingering tension that always traveled with him. Louis could not help but look the boy suspiciously whenever he saw his face. Which had been almost everyday back then.

But after Louis and his family moved to the town to leave the hollowing memory of his mother's death behind, he thought it was the end for all of this. He was leaving the village and all the people behind, why should he even remember someone that was of so little value to him.

Louis could not have been more wrong even if he tried because the second he had spotted a mop of curls walking into the church building, his eyes had been glued to him as they had always been.

Harry had.. _changed_. For one , he was far taller now, taller than the most of the people around the room at least,which actually made Louis see him in the first place, his hair was loose now, stopping right above his shoulders in gentle waves. He looked broad and well structured,nothing like the lanky boy Louis remembered from all those years ago. Harry grew up.

Even though his appearance had changed rather dramatically over time, but despite that Louis could still feel the thrumming of lingering tension coiled tight in the younger man’s body, every way he turned. It was there, as it had always been and perhaps it was now the only thing that was similar to before. Even though Louis stared at him quite intensely, the boy had yet to notice him in return. Louis stood behind his father at the very front of the room, facing the mass with a natural expression as they began talking about the matter at hand.

He was so engaged in his thoughts that he almost missed his father's words traveling around the room. It was a verse from the Bible. Louis felt a sudden hit of shame and annoyance crawling up to his lungs, for letting himself get distracted by something that didn't even matter, for someone, who shouldn't even matter. The devil was already among them, and he prayed to the Lord to help him fight against it.

Even though he tried to stay attentive to the words the members of the village community uttered, his eyes still trailed back to the young man that stood rigid in the back, only to find him looking at the ground in great concentration, as if the floor had the answers to life itself. He had still yet to notice Louis, and for some reason it only made the annoyance grow inside of him. Louis has missed most of the words exchanged in the village meeting but he knew the general basis to begin with already.

It was the pastor's daughter that was attacked this time, mid day on sunday she had a fit and has been sick ever since. Just like all the other victims, when asked she had given a name.

This was the Pastor’s daughter they were discussing here, anything she said was likely to be taken seriously. There had been a talk about a trial in the council meeting. The witch who was accused had been arrested immediately and as rules have it, she was going to be given a chance to prove their innocence in front of the village. If she failed, she would face her fate which would be decided by the church under the name of God.  The trial will be held at noon tomorrow, on the village square, and everyone must  attend.

“We will clensen the unholy soul and bring the light back to our village once again. Even if blood is spilled and death is embraced, by the name of God we shall conquer it all. We will not rest until the very last witch has been banished from the ground of Salem.”

It was then Louis saw Harry's eyes snap upwards, and blue found green once again. Even across the room, a distance between them, Louis could see unknown terror burning deep within the dull yet somehow sparkling green of Harry's eyes.

********

That night, once again, Harry could not fall asleep.

Eventually he had managed to clear out the lilies and make the floor somewhat normal again but the room still had its lingering smell.

The day had been tempestuous. The public meeting at the church turned out to be worse than he had anticipated. Hearing innocent people being forced to face trial when it was partly his fault didn't sit well with him. He knew what was coming next, he had heard about the other villages, he knew  the power the church held over these innocent people.  Harry was worried if he  was strong enough to take it, if it were to happen in front of him. But he could not make himself give up. Not now. Because if he did, everything else might as well end for good.

It did not help that he somehow locked his eyes with none other than Louis Tomlinson in that moment of weakness.

Louis Tomlinson. A boy Harry had never been able to understand, no matter what. He always...s _tared_ and it was rather, unsettling.

It wasn't like Louis was mean to him. Louis had even tried to talk to him, unlike the other kids. But it was mostly Harry's fault that things between them went wrong.

Whenever Louis was near him, Harry's magic surged and possessed a mind of it’s own. He distinctly remembered when the first time the other boy tried to talk to him. Harry was only five back then. Louis’ sudden approach towards startled him. Despite the bitter frost of winter, Harry felt his magic flow warmly through his veins and down to his feet, where grass sprouted out of the beautiful snow coated grass. That was the first time Harry got a inkling of just how powerful his magic could be. The display of power caused the young boy to panic and run away, as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Since then, it had always been like that. Somehow Harry's magic would go terribly haywire whenever Louis was around and sadly, Louis was around him a lot. The boy had a nosy stake. He had always seemed to pick Harry out of the crowd, and then he would just _stare_.

Harry was relieved when the boy had left the village three years ago. But now, it seemed like he was back again. When they locked eyes again after years, Harry swore he felt the ground shake beneath his feet.

He did not wait to find out what he did wrong once again, scrambling out the building as fast as he could, with Louis's gaze burning hot on his back. He really wished that his life had been more, _simple_. Everything just felt unfair.

Sighing deeply, Harry got out of the bed. No point lying down when sleep wasn't going to come knocking any time soon.

He wrapped a cloak around his shoulder before heading out of the house. Thinking a little walk might help him clear his mind.

He slowly made his way towards the river on a steady pace. The moon was shining bright tonight but Harry didn't take much notice as he walked towards an opening closer to the east.

This was a dire mistake to make, Harry just didn’t know it yet.

Within in seconds he found that he was in fact not alone in the subvert area.

The stranger stood there with his back towards Harry and hearing his approaching steps, the man turned to face him.

Harry felt the ground shake under him once again.

Louis turned towards him with a questioning look in his eyes, tilting his head ever so slightly to the right, but his gaze quickly turned into surprise when he saw Harry's face in the moonlight.

“Styles.” Was all he mumbled after a moment of silent staring.

Even though Harry had seen the man in daylight, Louis's features turned sharper under the soft dazzling light of the moon. Harry could see the thin dust of a scuff around his face. Louis looked like a man, but his light blue eyes looked as young as they did before.

“Tomlinson.” Harry managed to reply a bit too late, trying to control the magic that was already slipping. He could feel the atmosphere change around them slowly with every second.

He needed to leave before he messed up.

Louis eyed him wryly. As if trying to figure out what Harry was thinking. The thought scared Harry. Louis's gaze was never one to falter, Harry averted his gaze, afraid that if the two of them stared any long, Harry would be the first to crack.

“Why did you leave like that after the meeting?” Louis's voice rang out suddenly, causing Harry to shiver.

“I.” He stammered before scrunching up his face. “I wasn't feeling well.” He never was very good at lying.

“Well, you do not look sick to me now.” Louis retorted without a beat. Harry felt like running, the bile rising quickly in his throat.

“I must go” he muttered before turning on his heels. Dragging his feet away before he caused chaos.

“Why are you always _running_ Harry?” Louis's scoffed bitterly behind him, making him pause on his tracks. “What is there to run from?”

“ _You_.” The words escaped his lips before he could stop them. Harry did not turn again to see the bewildered look on the other man’s face. Instead, as usual, he ran, attempting yet another escape.

 

********

 

Louis stood on the podium with a tired expression on his face. Last night had been...peculiar. When he went for a late night stroll around the river, the last thing he expected was to run into Harry Styles himself, and he certainly did not expect the man to run off like that after their curious conversation. When louis tried to go after him to ask what he meant, he certainly did not mean to stumble over a beautiful Azalea bush, which he swore wasn't there just a while ago.

Truth to be told, he spent the rest of the night in utter confusion and restlessness. And now, when it was time for the trial, all louis could ever think about was sleep.

He blamed Harry.

He gazed at the forming crowded around him, everyone slowly making their way to the square to witness the first trial of the village. The air was filled with lingering tension and uneasy whispers as everyone waited for the witch to be brought up.  Louis searched for the familiar flop of curls among the men that had gathered around him but failed to spot him.

The talk around him suddenly died down as the High Priest, along with the Pastor and the Magistrates approached, and soon enough, they all could spot the cage that was being dragged along behind them with a slow place.

The quietness was replaced by anger and cursed words as the witch came to view, and with astonishment in his eyes, Louis saw that inside the cage lay a girl younger than himself.

Bruises trailed down from her forehead and neck and she had a cut that looked severe on her upper arm. Her cloths were dirty and ripped, the evident of abuse clear on her appearance, and Louis felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he took in the slurs the people around him uttered.

_“Witch!”_

_“Choke on your blood bitch!”_

_“Burn in hell!!”_

_“Bugger off witch!”_

_“Yeah, die!”_

_“Cut her throat!”_

_“You dared to lay with the devil? You slut!”_

He watched in mild horror as her carriage came to a stop in the middle of the square and suddenly, stones and dirt were being thrown towards it. The young girl's pleas got lost between the chant of angry men and women but Louis could still see her eyes. Her deep blue eyes were brimming with tears, spilling over and streaming down her bruised cheeks.

 _She's a witch. Whatever was happening was for the better. In_ _G_ _od's name._  He tried to reassure himself. But the uneasiness inside him did not cease.

She was brought out of the cage with a pull of the chain that was tied to her neck. She stood there shivering beside the well, with her head hung low.

It was then that Louis spotted Harry, standing on the opposite side of the crowd, with his eyes wide in horror and trembling lips.

“Quiet down everyone.” The High Priest spoke in his grave voice, making the square fall silent in an instance. The old man walked towards the girl with the bible held upon his hand. He stopped in front of her and pulled on her chain, causing the girl to look up with horror stuck into her eyes.

“There has been numerous counts struck against you. That you have indeed signed the book of the Devil. Therefore I shall only ask you once, do you wish to confess your sins?” The man spoke, making the girl quiver.

“B-but my Lord! I have not signed the Devil's book! God was all I had ever known!” She cried out, causing the town to break into yet another hysteria.

“Silence!’ The High Priest berated before continuing again. “Bishop Granzel, we have proof that you have indeed committed witchcraft and we have statements given by the order that proves your guilt. Do you wish to confess your sins and be cleansed, or do you wish to die a sinners death?”

“But my Lord! I am as innocent as an unborn child! You have got to believe m-”

“The witch does not want to confess.” The High Priest spoke out again. “Which means we have no choice but to test her innocence. She must prove that her soul is innocent. By the order of God and the church, the court declare that she shall be hanged from the Prodigious bridge.” A cry broke out from the girl's mouth as she crumbled to the floor.

“I have do-” 

“If she is innocent,” the High Priest continued ignoring the shrill cry of the girl, not even glancing at her broken face “She will die a gracious death and her soul will be free and stand on the gates of heaven with her other brothers and sisters. But if she is not, the demon shall be freed from her body and set out to the open.”

What came next was a blur. The girl was dragged towards the bridge in lighting speed and before he could comprehend what was even happening, a soft cry broke from her lips as her lifeless body hung above the water, the rope being tied to its railing.

No one uttered a word as the High Priest recited a line from the Bible to free her spirit. And with that the trial was declared to be over.

As Louis gulped his eyes roamed around the crowd to see their reaction and found everyone mirroring his same sense of haze. Soon enough, his eyes landed on the spot where Harry stood. Only to find the place empty.

As he looked down towards the ground, he saw that he now stood upon a pile of ashes. When he glanced back at the place Harry stood on, he saw that there was ashes as well.

 

********

He was shaking.

Sweat and tears mixed on the tip of his lips as he tried his hardest to calm down. Harry had just witnessed something he was not prepared to see. Scaring him too deep to recover.

A girl was killed.

A girl was killed right in front of him for something she did not do, and Harry was powerless against it. All he could do was stand and watch the girl die, as the voice raged in his head to give in, and Harry did nothing.

He stood there like a statue as they dragged the girl to the bridge, insulted her, threw rocks at her. He watched her cry and plea for forgiveness, and Harry just stood there, watching.

It wasn’t until he saw the girl's lifeless face that he snapped out of his trance. And what did he do after that?

He ran. As Always.

He ran like the bloody coward he was, away from the village, away from the scene that was mostly all his fault, from that girl who did not deserve it, and from all those people who did not know the truth.

He ran until his lungs hurt and his legs broke down. Until he was deep into the forest without a single clue as to where he really was.

Harry crumbled. Crumbled like dust on the ground and sobbed.

Everything was hurting. His heart, his brain, his soul. Everything was just hurting. And Harry didn't know what to do with that. He didn't know what to do. So he stayed there and sobbed.

What was he going to do? What was he supposed to do? Can he even do anything?

 ** _You know the answer young one._** The voice rang in his ears once again, making him scream.

“No!” Harry screamed out, “NO! Leave me alone!” He growled as he smashed his hand on the ground. The ground rippled around his hands and soon it crumbled to ashes as Harry let out a broken sob again.

**_The reason why I can't is right in front of you, My child. Join me, all you ever need to do... is join me._  **

“NO! I WIll NOT! I- I did not swear my oath to you!” he screamed again, his voice raw with disgust.

**_But your parents did, dearest. You belong to me now..  
_ **

“I don't! I never made an oath. I never- I will not b-bow to  filth like you!” Another sob escaped his mouth as he curled on the ground, trying to hold himself in. Everything hurt.

**_It's only time you are wasting , young one. You know your destiny._ **

“I do not believe it! I chose not to believe it!! Leave!! Just fucking leave!!” He screamed again, and a gust of wind came and made everything blur.

He woke up just before sunset. And just like before, he found the ground around him covered with thin bushes of Arum Lilies. But this time, the lilies had grown  over a pile of ashes.

********

Louis felt great distress that night.

He knew sleep was not to come. Not after the things that had taken place that day. But he knew there were other things as well. Other things that circled around none other than Harry Styles.

Louis knew that the ground he had stood on did not have ashes on it previously. He knew it. It was the village square. There was not any ashes, he knew this with his mind and heart. But there had been, right under his feet, as well as the place where Harry had stood, a layer of ashes. As if the ground decided to die on them suddenly. He did not understand it. Nor did he understand Harry’s sudden disappearance at the trail.

Something did not sit right with this. Something never sat right when it came to Harry. But this time, Louis felt it bigger than before. As if the tension, had it's own presence now. Walking around Louis, taunting him, making him feel uneasy.

He needed to know.

He was going to figure out what went wrong with Harry Styles.

The next morning only brought irritation. He could not get the proper rest, his eyes only closing an hour before dusk. He had managed a two hours before he was called to breakfast. Joining his father for breakfast didn't actually lift his mood either. His father had only spoken of politics and the trial that had taken place the day before and Louis hadn't much to offer on both topics. Village politics did not interest him much and he wasn't even sure how he felt about the trial, let alone speak of it. The talk of trial had only driven his mind back to the curly haired boy, which only brought him more confusion in return. He knew that he needed to speak with him, but he didn't know how to approach him. What was he going to ask? He didn't even have the right questions. But he knew he needed to. So he got out of the house as soon as he could.

He decided to take a stroll around the market, hoping to spot the man and praying that he'd have his questions ready by then. But when he got there, the boy was nowhere to be seen.

The village was still buzzing with the events of yesterday. People talking in low voices around him as he passed by. He had tried to ask the local farmers the whereabouts of Harry, but all he got in return was he was not present today. Which Louis could see himself quite well. It only made his confusion grow stronger.

It was unlikely for Harry to not be here. Selling the produce was his only way of income. And he loved it. Louis knew he did. He had this weird love for plants and the earth which Louis never understood. So what made him skip on the only work that kept him alive? Something just didn't seem right.

Seeing that his trip to the market had failed, Louis had dragged his feet back to his home where he spent rest of the hours in his bed. He was tired, yet sleep failed to come. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was the lifeless face of the girl and the terror in Harry's eyes right before it. He was used to the calm yet panicked gaze Harry had sent him all his life. But terror, it didn't quite set in.

The night fell upon him soon enough and Louis decided to go for a walk. The forest had always calmed him down and right now, calm was all he needed. 

None of the maids questioned his sudden wishes, being used to the mood changes Louis showed all his life. But his father did raise his eyebrows as he passed him in the hallway, but Louis chose to ignore it.

The cold wind hit his face as he slowly made his way through the courtyard, and soon enough, he was far from the light of his home.

The moon shined bright as Louis made his way forward. It only took him a several moments to realise that he was walking towards where he assumed Harry lived. Louis let out a defeated sigh.

He knew this was going to happen. One way or another he knew he would find a way. He had always did, when it came to the other man. It frustrated him greatly. The pull and the tension he felt towards Harry frustrated him, it angered him from time to time. He had never been able to explain the reason behind it. He thought it was over for good. When he left, he thought he had crossed the bridge. But it turns out that he was still stood on the same position and it only took the other man’s presence to make him realize it.

Harry never co-operated. He never helped, or talked or even looked at Louis properly. Running away every time Louis even tried. Which didn't really help Louis' situation. It only made the pull grow, only made the tension unbearable and all of it only made him angry. Yesterday was chaotic. He didn't even have words to explain it. The death, the ashes under his feet, the terror in Harry's eyes, it was all too much. All he needed answers.

It wasn’t long before he could see the faint light coming from the distance. The distance grew shorter and soon enough, Harry’s little cottage became visible under the dim light of the moon. The area Harry lived in was rather, _quiet_. Although Louis’ family home was also outside of the village, it still felt rather grand and protected considering the nicely built paths and fences. But Harry’s home was out in the open. As if it was a part of the forest that stood only a couple of feet behind it. The house felt lonely and cold, and Louis wondered if Harry felt the same from time to time.

Now that Louis was here, he did not know how to approach him. What was he even going to say? This was his first time visiting Harry. And it was dark out. They weren’t even friends.He stood awkwardly a couple of feet away from the  front door, trying to figure  something out, anything that would not make this situation as awkward as it was.

He finally took a breath and decided to hell with it. He was going to knock. He was going to knock on that door and ask him how he was doing because no matter how much Louis denies it, he was a tad bit of worried and he just needed to know. So with a huff, Louis walked up to the the front door and banged on the old oak surface and hoped Harry would answer. 

But he didn’t. 

Even after knocking a several times, there was no answer. He didn’t even detect any movement coming from the house itself. Which only meant one thing, Harry was not here.

Louis knew that the boy fancied strolls across the lake and the forest at night, even seeing him out the other day himself. But it did nothing to ease the lump that had been stuck to his throat all day.

After a couple of minutes of standing in the dark, Louis decided to give up. Harry was clearly not here and Louis did not know where he could’ve gone too. It was a waste. Just like always.

It wasn’t until he turned around that he heard the muffled sound coming from the back of the cottage. It was faint. As if someone, or something was scraping the ground, and it made Louis stop in his tracks.

The sound it self continued. Without thinking further ahead, Louis walked towards it with faint curiosity.

Maybe it was Harry? It was his home after all. But what would he be even doing at this late of hour. Surely not working on his crops.

As he walked around the house, his suspicion came true.

Right in the middle of the field, sat Harry. In solitude he was crouched towards the ground, and his face was almost hidden under his wild curls. His hands were pressed on the ground as if he placed it there for support.

_Was he hurt?_

Harry set quietly without making a sound, and Louis’s confusion only grew with every passing second. What was he even doing?

Louis took fast steps towards him without making any sounds. Soon he stood on edge of the field, holding his breath. The boy had yet to see him. What else was new? Louis thought bitterly as he lifted his foot to walk in.

Then Louis felt it.

The soil around them began to tremble causing Louis to stop in his tracks. His eyes snapped towards Harry and he saw the man mumble something that Louis could not make out. The boy continued his incessant mumbling as the ground kept shaking, all louis could do was watch. Should he speak up? Let him know of his presence and demand answers? Because nothing made sense. If what his eyes were seeing was true, it was the sound of Harry’s voice and the press of his hands on the ground that made the ground shake, not anything else and Louis did not know if he were to believe what he was seeing.

He watched Harry in mild terror as the ground around the field started to break apart. And soon enough, there was vines coming out of it.

The vines started to spread all around the field in a slow pace as Harry’s mumble grew. The small leaves moved with the words Harry spoke and with the flow of his hands they spread. With each of the unknown words Harry spoke, more and more vines came out of the ground like wires and soon enough, it covered the whole field like moss.

It only took a minute for Louis to realize what Harry had done and when he did, realization hit him so hard that he stumbled backwards, only to fall down with a whimper.

Hearing the sound Harry's eyes snapped towards Louis’ in shock, finally acknowledging him in the dark. Their gaze locked for what it felt like a thousand times in their life and Louis felt a shiver run down his spine as he eyed the man who stood a couple of feet away from him. Now he  finally understood what was hidden behind those forest green eyes. Right now he understood what Harry had been hiding.

“Witchcraft”  the word shattered the silence that hung around them, breaking the walls that stood between them all their lives. It caused the panic to return to Harry’s eyes and Louis did not want to see what he wanted to do next.

As Louis started to move, he realized the reason behind his sudden fall.

His legs were wrapped in vines as well.

 

********

 

“Witchcraft”

The words seemed to shatter everything Harry had been holding onto, and he looked at Louis in terror, waiting for the man to do something.

He still could not believe Louis was here.

Louis, son of Magistrate Sir Williams, was now lying on the ground in front of him, looking bewildered.

Louis, whose father is a member of the church.

Louis, whose father organized the trial.

Louis, who came from a family that were against everything that Harry ever was.

Louis, the one person Harry could not control his magic around.

They stared down each other in silence. Harry waiting for something, anything to happen. But all Louis did was stare.

“I- I can't move” the elder one finally croaked out, and with more distress Harry came to see that the vines had wrapped itself around the ankles.

With a dumb nod Harry took a couple of steps forward. He could see Louis flinch with his sudden movement but he tried not to think about it. Instead, he lifted his hands, and tried his best to concentrate, hoping his power would listen to him just this once around the other man and untie him.

Ever so slowly, the vines started to detach themselves from Louis's claves, and soon enough, the man was free.

With shaking legs, Louis stood up from the position he was in, and suddenly the air around them got thicker.

“You're- you're a witch.” Louis hissed under the harsh wind, making Harry flinch at the accusation in his voice.

“You're a witch!” This time it was more like a statement. Louis took a couple of step back with his shaky limbs, as he looked at Harry with distaste and terror, and Harry suddenly felt sick. Because Louis was right, now was he not?

“I'm a witch.” Was all Harry had to say in return.

He watched the man's eyes grow wider at Harry's confession, as if he hadn't uttered the exact words just a minute ago. As if the incident that's happened just a minute ago was not proof enough for him to believe.

“You d-did all tho-” His voice was louder this time, demanding and angry “ _You_ are the cause of–of everything!  You bewitched the P astor's daughter!Tha-that girl! She was innocent wasn't she!? It was _you_ all along! Not her! Ohh my lord–”

“No!” The words spilled out before Harry could control him. “I did not do that! I wou–”

“You're a bloody witch! You know–you signed the book!”

“I did _not!_ ”

“You know how to–fuck, the village. I need to tell fathe– I can't believe you di-”

“I did NOT!” Harry screamed in distress as he took a harsh step towards him. “I would NEVER!” , and Louis flinched backwards with a shiver as he eyed the ground around them.

Harry followed Louis's gaze on the ground to find that he had again caused the soil around them to turn into ashes, and Harry let out a groan seeing it. His anger had gotten the best of him, again.

“ You're a witch.”

“Louis, no—” 

“You're a fucking witch!”

“I can explain th–”

“No. don’t you dare-I need to—” Louis stumbled backwards again, before turning around and breaking into a run.

“Louis–” Harry called behind him with frustration latching his voice. But the man did not reply. Nor did he stop.

“I am not what you think I am!” He wailed exasperatedly, trying to convince the man to stop and listen. Trying to convince himself as well.

“I have never been.” and he fall to the ground with a broken sob escaping his lips.

**\----  
  
**

He did not know how long he stayed out there. He did not know when he had gotten up. The terror had taken over him the moment Louis had left.

They were going to come for him. At any moment, they were going to come for him. And he would be in chains and thrown into a rotten old sell. There he will face his death.

Maybe this was for the best. Maybe his death would be the thing that would end this nonsense. Death was freedom in a way. Maybe this would be his freedom.

He spent his day idly. Staying in and lying around. He did not wish to go out. Because going out meant facing people. And by now, the whole town must know of his dark little secret. He didn't want to face their stares and sneers.

Instead he stayed in. Stayed in and worked on his fields. The vines he grew the night before needed proper care. Even though he could just grow them out perfectly with just a flicker of his hand, Harry liked to work. He liked to put his hand into the dirt and watch the plants grow up themselves. Liked to watch them shine under his care. Although magic did make it easier, it never brought the feeling of accomplishment hard work did. So he never used it, unless he desperately needed to.

He watched his plants and fed his cattle. He brushed his horse and cleaned the front yard. He even fixed the windows.

He ate and he slept. And he waited. Waited for the knock on his door that was sure to come.

But it never did.

The day passed by leisurely which only left Harry with confusion. Why were they not here yet? Did they not know where he lived? Louis would surely show them the way. Did Louis actually not tell anyone? It was hard to believe that he didn’t.

It was all confusing. The day grew the sky got darker, and pretty soon, big droplets of rain poured on the soil, making the trees sparkle.

At night Harry lit a candle and sat by the fireplace. He had grown a wild patch of Clematis on his walls, making it look elegant and calm. The light of the candle made the burgundy flowers glow and glisten on the walls like drops of blood. He sat with an old story book left by his mother.

His mother was a lover of literature, he had heard. The small number of book left by her only showcased her taste evermore. Harry had finished all of them a couple of times, but he still liked to go back to them again from time to time. It was his way of being close to his mother, no matter what she had done to him in the past.

After a day's wait, the expected knock finally came to his door.

But the timing of it was rather confusing. It was late and it was dark, and it had been raining for hours, it did not make sense.

Harry got up to answer the door with questions swimming in his head. Why would they come to take him in while it was pouring? The roads of Salem were tricky on the best days, and it only got worse on days like this.

But all his questions flew out of the window as he opened the door to reveal a soaking wet Louis Tomlinson, shivering under the cold with while clutching an umbrella to his hand which really did not do a good job at keeping him dry. The man pushed Harry out of the way and stumbled  inside without Harry's permission. He only stopped as he got to the center of the room, and he turned towards him with determination set in his clenched jaw.

“I need answers.”

********

 

Louis did not know what he was doing.

He was supposed to be informing his father. He was supposed to be out there, on the village, warning people of from the thing he had witnessed last night. He was supposed to get Harry arrested for performing the dark arts.

But instead, he was now stood in the middle of his house, dripping wet and demanding answers for the questions he did not have. He had gone completely crazy.

Last night made him hysteric. He would never forget what he saw., he would never forget the vines and Harry. He would never forget Harry. He couldn't even make himself believe it was a bad dream the next day because he did not sleep even for a minute. And there were marks on his feet that were proof. Even Harry himself had agreed. He said he was a witch. With his own mouth, Harry had said it. So Louis was not finding any reason for him to be here at his house, but he was there anyway.

Perhaps it was the last words harry had said that left him in confusion.

_“I am not what you think I am”_

What did he even mean by that? Was there something else Louis was missing? Was it wise for him to step into the house of someone who signed the Devil's book?

The squeak of the floor brought him out of his trance as he watched Harry approached him cautiously.

“There are Magnolias growing under your feet” was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Harry looked down following his gaze and a soft blush blooming over his cheeks as he eyed him back up.

“Sorry.” He mumbled looking down, this time focusing on the flowers and making the floor swallow them up without a hitch. Louis did not know what to feel about that.

“Um..” Louis said clearing his throat. Now that he was here, suddenly all he felt was drained. And empty. Even the house felt empty.

“So umm.-” Harry shuffled on his feet as he looked up at him in confusion “Why are you here? I mean, I did expect you to be here, but uhh–not alone? I thought..”

“You thought that I would run to my father the second I found out about you didn't you?” Louis asked as he walked closer to the walls, inspecting the flowers curiously. “To be honest, at first I thought of doing the same as well. I was going to tell him. But in the end I did not.” He paused for a breath,

“You said you are not what I think you are Styles. I want you to explain what you meant by that. I want you to explain, everything. “ he finished off with a sigh, at the lad for answer.

“You must feel cold. I wish I had a-”

“I am not here to have a tea party with you Styles. So please, spare me formality and explain.”

“Okay.” The man let out a sigh. “Let's sit down at least?” he said pointing at the chairs that stood by what it looked like at old dining table. And Louis obliged without a word.

It was after they sat that Harry started to speak.

“My family, from the start was, rather poor.” Harry sighed. “My father was never good at farming, nor was he good with anything else, so both my parents suffered a great deal after they had gotten married. It was around the time when my mother was pregnant, that a gypsy woman came into the village. She would tell stories and sell her herbal remedies that would cure any disease and a potion that brought wealth. My father was rather taken by her, and he would often be found talking to the woman for hours. My father showed interest in becoming her apprentice, in hopes of getting wealth in return. But she said she was not the true master, that the true master did not take anyone out of the crowd to be his follower. But if my father wished, the woman could show him the way. Father was so very lost in the haze of fortune that he agreed without hesitation, and that was how my father came to associate with the Devil. Father had signed his book without any hesitation, hypnotized by his power. But the voice wanted more. He promised my father great fortune and fame, in return of an heir. A human heir. A heir who he could use to harbor the power of bending nature.” Harry's voice broke as he spoke the next words.

“I was only a week old when they offered me to him. I was sold to him without my consent. And he bestowed upon me a power I never wished to harbor. The Devil kept his words and provided my father with what he wanted. At first everything was going well. But as I started to grow, I could sense the wrongness in my birth. I chose not to side with them. The voice, he was _angered_ , but for I was the heir, he could not touch me. But he could harm my family. Which he did quite brutally. He took the only two people I had in my life and burned them in front of me. Commanding to join him so that their lives could be spared. But I chose otherwise. He took all I had away from me. Everything I loved was taken away. I’ve been afraid of my own possessions, I choose to stay away from everyone else, scared that he would hurt whomever I encountered. “ he paused to take a breath.

“The trial could be his new way to make me bend. To make me join him. But believe me when I say this Louis, I would never, ever do anything that could hurt anyone. It was the reason I kept myself away. I could never hurt someone. These rumors of witches scares me. I still don't know what he’s playing at. If he did truly send someone else after me or this is just a bunch of lies made by his persuasion, I do not know. Just know that I did not do it. I would never cast a spell on someone. Would never use my powers for harm.” He all but pleaded.

Louis did not know what to believe. Suddenly a gust of air around him got cold as ice. And like a shrill of passing wind came a voice.  
  
**_Lies...the wicked one lies..  
_**  
Louis felt a shiver run down his spine as the words set into his brain, making him feel dizzy. The voice spoke again, this time as though it stood right beside him, whispering in his ears.  
  
**_Can you not see, noble one? The wicked one lies. Do not wish to believe him. Instead...believe me...  
  
_** And Louis wanted to. Suddenly the world around him felt like a lie and it was only the voice that existed with him. And he wanted to believe it. Believe every single word he uttered.

Before even realizing, Louis got up to his feet. His hand clutched the top of the chair to to steady himself. And the voice just kept speaking...  
  
**_Believe_** _ **me little one..Believe the words i say and finish him. The wicked one is a liar. Slide a knife down his throat and kill him..Is this not what you felt for him all along? Pure hatred and only hatred? Is this not what you wanted? The death of the real witch? Is this not your purpose? Is this not your father's purpose? The real witch stands before you....All you need to do is take the knife..  
  
**_ “All...I need...to do is..t-take the k-ni-” Louis stumbled as his hands found the knife that sat on the table. He took slow steps towards Harry with his head throbbing. Everything felt like a dream, it was all a bad dream. Harry was a bad dream.

“Louis?” Harry's faint voice rang in his ears and, oh, Harry, he was there too.. the wicked one.

_All I need to do-_

“Louis!” Something fell and made a sound.

_Was grab the–_

“Louis! Stop!”

 _Grab the–  
_ **_  
The knife little one....just a little bit more...  
  
_ ** _The kni–_ **_  
_ **

“Louis no! Snap out of it!”

_The knife..._

“LOUIS!”

With a sudden jolt Louis's eyes refocused.He found himself cornering Harry on the table, with a knife that was held inch away from Harry’s throat.

With a cluttering noise Louis let the knife drop from his hand as he stumbled backwards. By the name of God, what was he doing.

Everything around him got blurred again.

_The voice...the voice..where_

And then everything went black.

********

 

Harry gazed at Louis’ sleeping face in alarm and confusion.

The boy had fainted on him after holding a knife on his throat an hour ago. Harry wasn't sure if he should wake him. He did want answers regarding the event earlier even though he could sense what had happened. The room felt cold when Louis held that knife. That was answer enough, really.

On top of that, Louis's clothes were wet. He had no doubt walked in the rain and he might catch a cold if he did not change soon, but to do that he needed to be awake and on his way home. Which he wasn't.

Harry was in distress.

He could still feel the knife at the edge of his throat, and he could still feel the stormy gaze that Louis had sent him while he cornered him. It felt like a nightmare.

It didn't help the fact that his magic has been flying everywhere since the moment the shorter man had stepped in his home. The whole place was now covered in Azalea patches everywhere and Harry didn't know when it would stop growing.

As if taking pity on his distress, God decided to help him out for once and the man laying on his bed began to stir.

Harry watched Louis open his eyes slowly and look around the room in confusion. Soon his eyes found Harry's face and Harry saw the exact moment when everything came back to him.

The boy jumped to a sitting position in Harry's bed, his face growing pale as he looked at Harry in shock causing Harry to feel rather sorry for him.

“You're a witch.” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. All harry could do was nod in return.

“I am in your home.” 

Nod again.

“I held a knife to your throat." 

And again.

The confirmation had the elder man placing a hand over his mouth to cover the gasp that had escaped him.

“It is okay Louis-” Harry tried his best to console him, knowing it won't work either way.

“No it is not.” Louis stopped him even before he could finish the sentence. “I tried to-” he choked on his words, “to kill you! I held a knife on your throat Styles. This isn't–” he ran a hand through his messy rain wet hair in distress, before meeting Harry's eyes again.

“A voice. I— I heard a voice. I didn't have any con–” he began to say

“I know Louis. What you did was not your fault.” Harry spoke up, “It was him. He got a hold of you..”

“Are you saying that it was–”

“Yes.”

And Louis just stared at him, dumbfounded. So Harry decided to continue. 

“Look, Louis. I know you have questions and I know everything that has happened was greatly confusing. I know you want answers and I will give them to you. But right now you are soaking wet, and it is getting rather late so I think you should be getting home and come back at a more _appropriate_ hour, yes?” Harry spoke in a rush, causing the boy to look at him weirdly.

“Okk. I- you are right” Louis said in a low voice. “This has been-” 

“I know.”

“I properly did not think before showing up at your doorstep. I request your forgiveness for that. And also for holding a knife on your throat. As you said, I am afraid that I wasn't myself.” He said as he looked up at him, the confusion still avid in his eyes. He looked around the room in great distress before running a hand over his face to gain some control.

“I must get going now. I'll be visiting again tomorrow. After lunch preferably.make sure to stay home.” He mumbled as he got up, grabbing his umbrella as he went.

Harry held open the door quietly for him, as he watched Louis made his way through the vines that were keep growing no matter how hard Harry tried to stop them. The man eyed the bushes and then looked at Harry with a raise of eyebrow, making the young man blush out of embarrassment.

The blue eyed man muttered something under his breath as he walked passed Harry through the door, only stopped to look at Harry one last time.

“Thank you.” Was all he said before striding away, leaving Harry rather confused.

The next morning started with a bit of haze. With him tidying around the house because louis will be coming over and him panicking about it for no reason at all. He was never good with people. He didn't even know what to talk about. Not that Louis was coming over for a chat or anything. He was coming over to get his answers which harry was going to give to him. Then he will most probably go and talk to his father and arrange Harry's trial. 

Harry should preferably run away. His mind was a mess.

He set out to work on his field to keep his mind away from it. The grape vines he grew needed his attention after all. He was thinking of refusing some of it to make wine but that will have to wait until the grapes started to grow. Not that he couldn't make them with a snap of his fingers.

Honest days work. That's what mattered. He needed to be honest with this. He only grew the vines with magic because he couldn't afford the seeds. He worked until the sun was above his head, indicating it was now time for lunch. He finished up and got ready to wash up, his clothes and hands being dirty for being around the soil for too long. After that he brought out the piece of bread he bought from the market two days ago, and drowned it with the milk his cattle Measy provided him the morning.

Just as he was cleaning up the table a knock was heard from the door and there stood Louis, in his fine cloths and fine shoes, looking handsome as any noblemen does and Harry felt the ground around him rumble again.

He never understood why that always happened.

“Styles.” The nobleman gave him a curt nod as he stepped in, and with a corner of his eyes Harry could already see a Magnolia bush growing on the corner. He was a mess.

Both of them sat down at the dining table without a word. The tension in the room being so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

“How are you feeling?” Harry decided to bite the bullet and ask. The sooner they talk, the sooner this was over. His question seemed to take Louis by shock.

“I'm uhh–” the man cleared his throat “uhh..fine?” He said with his frown on his face before letting out a sigh “ I am..okay, I think. It's a lot but..yeah.” He trailed off with a small voice.

“I understand.” Harry said with a soft voice.

“So..what uhh..was it that you wanted to know?” He asked sounding unsure.

It was then that blue eyes once again met green. A great determination burned in his gaze as he said the next words.

“Everything.”

********

The walk towards Harry's home the next morning had been hazy.

Louis still could not believe the events that had taken place last night, and he was not sure how he was supposed to feel about going back there once again.

He still did not know what he was up against or if he was even up against anything to begin with. It was hard enough digesting the fact that Harry had been witch all along, he was not sure how to take in all the rest.

He had tried to kill Harry. No matter how hard Louis tried, he could not avoid that matter. Something or _someone_ encouraged him to do so.

He could still feel the sudden aching desire that took upon him at that very moment and it did not sit well with his mental state. He felt like he was going mad. Hearing voices and holding knives on people's throat. But Harry's explanation had proved him otherwise.

If it was truly..well _Lucifer_ himself then Louis was completely at a loss.

What was he supposed to do then? Should he inform his father that the Devil himself spoke with him? Should he contact the Church? Should he pray to the Lord for protection and just hope for the best? What was he supposed to do?

Then there was the situation with Harry himself. Louis was not sure what to do about him either. If someone asked him this a day ago, he would not hesitate before saying he was going to contact the Church about it. But after the events last night, Louis was not really sure anymore.

Harry was not hostile towards him. He answered Louis' questions even though he knew very well Louis was going to inform the Church, he even took care of Louis after he had passed out. And if the story he had told Louis was true, then Harry wasn't all that bad now was he? He sounded genuine enough while telling the story and quite frankly, Louis really did not find the taller boy to be dangerous.

Weird? Different? Yes, he did find him to be all those things but wicked and dangerous? That quiet did not fit the personality Harry projected. He was quiet, of course. But he never showed any signs of being..well, _evil_. Louis had watched him cry over a dead chicken for Christ’s sake, he really did not fit the persona of wanting harm upon others.

With a firm knock on Harry's door, Louis shoved away the thoughts in the back of his head. It was time he faced the problem, face to face.

The door opened soon after and there stood Harry with his damp hair and what it looked to be, bread crumbs all over his chin, looking like a child. It almost brought out a snort of amusement from him but Louis contained it and gave the boy a curt nod instead.

Both of the men took a seat at the dining table and Louis could feel the the uneasiness spill out of Harry like gushing water.

The boy had always been shy and distance, even more so around Louis. Louis was surprised he even agreed to talk to him, let alone into his home, twice.

“So uhh..what was it that you wanted to know?” The taller man finally opened his mouth and rushed out a question Louis had been waiting for. Louis answered without hesitation.

“Everything.”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes in return and Louis had to yet again hold in the snort that almost escaped him. It seemed like it was quite easy to catch the other man off guard. But Louis knew what he was asking for.

“I want to know everything. From the nature of your magic to how it works, how you use it and what exactly you use it for. I also want a clear explanation of what occurred last night, although I could guess what happened. Do not try and hide anything from me, I will know if you do. Just tell me everything.” He spoke in a demanding tone, making Harry squirm under the sudden load.

“I..” The boy struggled before giving out a sigh and finally breaking into an jumbled explanation.

“I quite do not know how my magic works. I have had it since I was a baby. My mother told me that the power I possessed had a connection with nature, meaning I could–uhh–make it bend to my will? I do not know at what extent I can actually go, since I have never tried to figure it out. I only ever use it to grow plants when I could not afford to buy the seeds and I nurture them. That's all about it.”

“What about the ashes?” Louis questioned, “There were ashes under your feet when that girl...and also when I caught you on the field.”

“When I get sad or angry, I tend to turn the soil around me into ashes. I don't know how or why but, everything just turns into ashes. The of nature kind of uhh–dies.” He mumbled looking down at his lap in guilt.

“And you have no control over it?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Louis said trying his best to sound neutral. “Does everyone of your kind possess the same magic?”

“I do not know.” Harry said gravely. “I have not met any other witches. My mother used to say that I was one of a kind. That I was. _Special_.” He spoke bitterly.

“Ohh. So yours is one of a kind then.”  Louis wondered aloud.

“Most likely. Otherwise he would not come for me like this.” Harry said looking out the window in distress.

“I see.” Louis said, unsure of what else to reply, “What had exactly happened last night? Was it really.. _him_?” he asked with uneasiness, shuffling in his seat before standing up to walk towards the window. He could feel Harry's gaze upon his back, but he chose to ignore it as he stood beside the window and looked outside. 

“You had been possessed. Or hypnotize or maybe persuaded, by him. I do not know. He can do it from time to time. Take over ounces mind and persuade you to do anything, whatever he wants.” Harry mumbled in a hushed voice, making Louis glance at him. The news was supposed to come as a shock to him, but for some reason he felt none. He had thought of it well and hard last night. Quite frankly this was the only explanation that made sense to him.

“Ohh.” was all Louis said in reply. “So he could do that to anyone? At any time?”

“I do not know. It isn't something I get to see very often.”

“But why..” Louis trailed off, the _me_ lingering in the air between them.

“He wanted you to kill me.” Harry mumbled again, making Louis flinch at the words even though he himself knew that was the main reason. It had to be. “He knows that I will not surrender. That I will not bow down to him. So it's better for him to get rid of me than..”  he trailed off, looking small, and Louis felt a little pang of guilt in his own chest. He knew that he was not here to show sympathy, nor he was in any position to show care, but he still felt sorry for the boy that sat on the chair with his head hung low.

“Can he not do it himself?” He asked instead, trying to bury the feelings he felt all of a sudden under his tone. Harry looked up at him with hurt filled eyes, but chose to answer him instead of calling him out on his coldness.

“There's this barrier. Between me and him. I do not know how it works but, he can never touch me. He could talk to me, he does talk to me. But he can never get close. He can't hurt me or possess me like others. But he is always here.”

“Ohh.”

Louis's mind reeled with all this new information. His head desperately trying to take in everything Harry had said.

“ But why you? Why is it you he wants to have? What's the purpose of it?” he asked again and flinched to the sudden dark gaze Harry sent his way.

“The extent to my powers is said to be limitless, Louis. I could turn the whole earth to ashes if I wished. I could take life from nature the same way I could give it. It's something he is incapable of doing.” the man spoke coldly, making louis more confused.

“But he is Lucifer for all things pure! He could surely ma–”

“No he could not. If he could he wouldn't be after me like this.”

“Isn't there a way to kee-”

“It's not easy as it sounds, Louis!” The sudden outburst made Louis look at him in surprise, but Harry did not stop. “This isn't child's play! He is the Devil. There is no possible way for me to fight him and to win.”

“But there has got to b–”

“There isn't! I cannot win against him.” Harry spat in annoyance. Causing Louis to flinch again.

And then there was silence.

Both of them stared at each other wryly. Louis trying to process everything that had been said to him and Harry..well Lord knows what went on in that mysterious head of his, because Louis did not understand him.

“So is this the reason you stay away from people?” Louis asked slowly, afraid that he would set the boy off again, and Harry let out a sigh.

“It is for the best.” Harry replied with a nod as if to assure himself. “I am not good at talking to others in any case.”

“Okay..”

Silence again.

Louis stared at the boy intensely. Trying to see if he could figure out any hint of dishonesty that flowed through him. But he found none. Harry was telling the truth. There was no way around it.

“So..what are you going to do..now?” Harry mumbled out all of a sudden, making Louis break out from his trance. “I understand if you would like to go talk to the Church about it–”

“God no.” the words flew out of his mouth even before he realized. The younger of the two eyed him in simmering confusion. Louis broke into a jumbled explanation.

“Look I - I don't know what I am doing okay? Half of this does not even make any sense to me and I do not even know why I am here but.–” he said letting out a hasty breath. “Did you cause any harm to the villagers, Harry?” he choose to ask instead.

“No.”

“Did you bewitched the children to have sudden fits?”

“No, I would never.” Harry said in a rush.

“Did you make a deal with the Devil?”

“No.”

“ Well, if you are telling me the truth, which I believe you are, then I do not see any reasons for me to go and talk to the Church about this.” Louis said as he looked at the boy once more “Look, I may not understand all of this just yet and I may not know everything. But I don't think it will be fair for you if I go and rat you out for the soul reason that you know witchcraft. You did not cause anyone harm. I did not see you do it. I don't have any proof but your words which I am choosing to trust you on. Can I trust your words, Harry?”

“Yes.” Harry spoke in a rush. “I did not lie to you Louis. Not a word. I would never.”

“Okay then, that settles it. I am not speaking with the Church. Not yet.”

Harry looked at him gobsmacked, and Louis himself was shocked at his own words. He was the son of the Magistrate. Was this really a wise choice for him to trust a boy he always had his suspicion of?

“But..I am a _witch_ Louis.” It was Harry's broken whisper that answered all of Louis's questions. He looked at the man who now had hands over his face, trying to contain the tears that was no doubt escaping him. He was soft. Harry had always been soft. Someone that soft couldn't possibly harm someone else. Even the thought of it felt wrong.

“Maybe you are one.” Louis spoke firmly, “Yes. But you did nothing wrong. I have known you all my life Harry. Even though you refused to speak with me, I have known you since we were kids. And I can not think of a single moment where you caused someone harm or wished for it. I am choosing to place my trust on that. I am choosing to trust on what I saw. So I can't– I won't rat you out. I am not heartless.” Louis finished, making the boy finally meet his gaze.

“I will not rat you out.” He said it one last time, looking at the boy directly in his eyes, and watched big fat tears stream down his face in return.

“T–thank you, Louis. I–” Harry spoke with in a raw voice filled with emotions. Once again Louis felt the alien urge to console him. He was really out of his head today.

“It is okay.” Louis settled on before doing something embarrassingly stupid. Like petting his head or something, and glanced to his left to find something that looked quiet worrying.

“You might want to stop crying though. Or the oak tree that is growing beside your bed might destroy your roof.” he said as he gazed at the now small tree with wary eyes, watching it grow leaves and spread it's branches in a slow yet scary pace.

Maybe it was his comment or maybe it was the pure look of terror in his face, that caused Harry to let out a full giggle.

“I can fix that.” the boy said looking amused before wiping his eyes.

In that very moment, Louis knew that something had changed between them.

********

After that day, Louis just kept on, well, _visiting_.

The sudden change of their dynamics did cause Harry a great deal of confusion at first but slowly, if not steadily, he got used to the bubbly yet bold man that now spent almost all of his time with Harry.

Louis was rather  fascinating company. Harry had always known he would be. He was cold yet soft, outspoken yet genuine. He made Harry laugh along with him on the most bizarre things and it all felt, _good_. Having someone to talk to, to laugh with, it felt good.

Even though he himself was used to the presence of the tornado that was Louis Tomlinson, his magic was far from that case.

Every time Louis would show himself Harry would end up sprouting a bush of who knows what flower, and by the time he'd leave, it would've spread itself wild. Harry did not know how to deal with that.

“What is with you and all the flowers? There’s always a different ones growing!” Louis had retorted with a bemused smirk on his face a couple of days into their sudden friendship, and Harry had blushed for a solid minute before mumbling out a reply.

The nobleman had gawked at him for a while before breaking into the sunniest grin Harry had ever seen on him, making Harry blush even more. 

“You mean to tell me that I am the cause of all this?” He said bewildered, as he looked around the patch of Gold-suckles in amusement and all Harry could do was nod at him dumbly.

“I make your magic wonky.” The bright eyed man sang as he plucked one of them and holding up to his nose before wrinkling his face in disgust “Better pick a nicer flower to grow next time though. This one smells like shit.”

And that had been that.

Louis would come up to him with various question everyday and night they spent together and Harry would try his best to answer him without sounding amused. Which he was a failed at most times.

“You said anyone could cast a spell right? Do you think I could do it too?” He had asked on one particular night, as they took a walk alongside the river, the moon being their only guest.

“I don't see why not.” Harry had replied with an amused smirk as he watched as Louis's face lit up like starts at his answer. He really was a child at times.

“Really?”

“Yes. All you need to do is sign the Devil's book. And you'll be all set. The next big witch in Salem.” Harry had snorted out, receiving a huff and a shove at his shoulder in return.

“I'll pass.” Louis spoke with a grumble. “Father wouldn't be too keen on it anyway.” he said with a snort of his own, causing them both to break out in laughter.

As Harry spent more and more of his days with the other man, Harry found that Louis was, in a way, _addicting_. He had the world's bluest eyes. The most beautiful eyes that Harry had ever had the pleasure of seeing. And his voice dropped like honey whenever he spoke. He was like the sea; that flowed endlessly without a care. And the sky; vast and infinite, with thunderstorms appearing out of nowhere from time to time.

Louis was electric, and being around him made Harry feel charged and alive, more so than he had ever been in his nineteen years of life.

And when Louis smiled, Harry swore it shone brighter than the Sun itself. Bigger and brighter.

But as the saying always said, ‘Good times never last’. This was a fact that was especially true for Harry.

It was on a grey afternoon that Louis came bearing the news. He looked glum, small even. Harry’s heart fell on the floor when he heard what Louis had to say.

“There's going to be another trial, Harry. Tomorrow.” the man said as he looked at the ground in dismay. “This time it's a man."

**\----  
  
**

Harry could not sleep properly that night. He felt like there was a stone over his chest as he laid awake until dusk. He still did not know if there was truly another witch among them, although it felt very unlikely. The guilt of not being able to do something pained him greatly although he did not know what he should be doing.

Lucifer had given him a choice. But Harry could never make himself accept that. His own death was better than to bow.

He walked towards the town square with his head hung low, afraid to make eye contact with anyone who would be able to see through him.

He spotted Louis standing on the other side of the road with stormy look on his face, and like clockwork his eyes found Harry, as they always did. His eyes roamed over Harry's face before giving him a nod as if to say it was okay. Harry managed to let out a hastily nod in return, even though he knew it was far from it.

It wasn't long before the square filled up, as the villagers gathered around, the air buzzing with whispers yet again about the man in question. They were all waiting for the witch to be brought up. Of all the people in the square, Harry could guarantee, that he looked forward to the spectacle the least.

The carriage could finally be seen on the far side of the village road after what it felt like mere minutes and Harry's stomach dropped as he took in the man that was inside it.

The man was elderly, most certainly over the age of fifty. He looked weak and fragile. Far from dangerous. His grey hair was now covered in dirt and his pale wrinkled skin was covered in blood. He had been beaten. Just like the girl, he had been quite badly beaten and the scars around his arms only proved the damage. His eyes were blurry and his mouth was slack. Harry could sense his pain all the way from where he stood.

He was hurt, brutally so and Harry had nothing to do but helplessly watch the man.

Pieces of stone began to pour like rain around the carriage as the man was taken towards the center. Harry watched in horror as the villagers cursed and poked at the man like he was nothing more than a filthy animal. Harry's stomach churned in disgust.

The old man cried aloud in pain as a block of stone hit his forehead with a plea of _“save me_ _L_ _ord”_ escaping his mouth. But the throwing did not stop, nor did the cussing. Harry didn't know when he had started to cry, and his eyes searched for Louis’s hoping to see that he was not the only one who saw injustice in this whole situation.

Louis's eyes spoke of a storm. He looked at Harry with guilt and rage that bubbled up inside him like a volcano. But both of them could do nothing about it.

They were both helpless in this, Louis helpless on using the power he did not have and Harry helpless with not being able to use the power he harbored.

As stone after stone began to hit the man's cage, the cryptic laughter once again returned, filling Harry's ears and lungs, making him want to scream once again.  
  
**_Look what you have done, young one...  
_****_  
_** The voice spoke with such delighted cruelty that Harry wanted to rip it apart.

**_Is this what you truly wanted? Was this your true desire..?  
_ **

The voice said again, making Harry shut his eyes in panic. He could feel his power slipping again. He could feel the ground tremble under him. He needed to leave before something went horribly wrong. he needed to–

**_If only there was a way..  
_ **

“Stop” Harry gritted through his teeth as he opened his eyes again. Trying to focus on anything, anything that would make his veins stop throbbing.

**_You know there is...  
_ **

And then there was Louis. Louis who was staring at him from the other side of the road, completely ignoring the stranger that was trying to converse with him from the side. His eyes pierced through harry as if to say “I got you.”  and Harry could feel the courage slip back into him once again. He would not lose. Not to this.

He tried to focus on his breathing, ignoring the helpless chant of the voice running inside him. But when he took in the words the High Priest uttered the very next moment, his world came to a stop.

“William Phillips was found guilty in the acquisition of witchcraft. He has refused to confess his sins and therefore, by the power of the all mighty Lord above us, the Church orders the man to be stoned, until his skin breaks and the sin he has committed comes out with the blood within him. We shall not stop until the Lord himself embraces the man with his open arms, so that he dies a death of a prophet.”

At that, Harry fled.

********

Louis could not believe his ears.

He watched in uprising terror as the elderly man was sentenced to his punishment. The man was to be _stoned_. Stoned. The villagers were to throw stones at him until the Church deemed him clear from his sins.  

The world around him span as Louis tried to glance at Harry's direction hoping the boy was doing okay, but he was already gone,  Louis  wanted to leave too, for he  could not bare to watch a man get punished so brutally, could not stand to see the inhumanity of the people that stood around him with pebbles ready in their hands and curses pouring out of their mouth like venom. Was this what God really wished? Was this truly the only way for redemption? Or was this something that was completely made up by the people that called themselves the messengers of God, by the Church that Louis himself grew under.

For the first time he could see the brutal unfairness of the trial system.

The man accused was not given any chance to prove his innocence. Instead he was locked up, in chains and beaten, treated like trash in and also out of the prison. And now he was pushed towards death in the most painful way. Louis was going to be sick if he had to stand there and watch this injustice go down.

He walked over to his father with shaking legs, his hands shoving people away from left to right.

His father stood right beside the well with the other members, Louis tried his best not to flinch at the delighted look that was painted on his face as he watched the injured man being pulled towards the crown with the chain that was tied to his neck.

“ I’m not feeling up to the weather father.” He whispered into his ears as he got closer to him, hoping that the disgust in his voice came out as sickness, “May I take my leave? The trial has been decided after all.” he spoke in a hushed tone, making his father turn around to him in question.

The man eyed Louis with a dubious expression for a moment before giving him a curt nod, indicating it was okay.

“May the Lord be with you.” He spoke before Louis took off.

Louis did not bother replying.

As he walked he could not help but glance back at the older man just once more, and he had the displeasure to watch the first stone hit him in the eye in light speed.

The cry of pain rang in Louis' ear all the way to his home. He did not even realize when the tears had started to leave a trail down his cheeks.

His mind fled back to Harry the second he was in the safety of his bedroom.

_Harry._

The man had obviously not taken the trail well.

It was inhuman, a complete injustice. Louis himself could not take it so he could only wonder what the other boy was going through. He wondered where the hell Harry was now, wondered how he was doing. He wanted nothing more than to go and check up on him, to run towards his house and see if he was doing okay. But he knew that would only bring the both of them trouble.

Getting away from his house would only stand to raise question.He had already left the trial mid way and if he was not found home when his father were to return, he might find himself facing questions he did not wish to answer. And if his father were to find out about him spending time with Harry, the outcast, he could only imagine what he would think.

But he still felt worried.

Harry was.. _soft_ , _delicate_. For being a man who harboured such an incredible power, he was as gentle as a flower. He was light and fragile. So much at times that it made him look ethereal. Worrying came to Louis like a second in nature when it came to Harry. Getting to know the man in the past month actually made him see how kind of a man Harry truly was, and it pained Louis to even think the man finding himself guilty for all that was going on.

He wanted nothing more than to run towards his little flower and console him, to watch over him, to soothe him if he were to cry because God be damned if Harry’s beautiful eyes were to shed a single tear, his eyes were like fountains, dripping at every small things. Even though Louis knew he had nothing to offer but words,he wanted to protect his Harry.

He paced in his room hastily as he waited for his father to arrive.

He just needed to wait until dawn. He could easily slip out then and no one would blink an eye. But right now, dawn felt like a decade away.

**\----**

He was out of his house as soon as the sun began to set. His feet moving in utmost speed as he rushed towards Harry's house. He reached the rusty old cottage in minutes, not even caring to knock before bursting through the doors and only stopping to see the man sitting in the corner of the room with his knees up to his chest.

With tentative steps Louis made his way through the thick bushes of Arum lilies that had grown around the place, only stopping once he was close enough.

“Harry?” He spoke in a hushed tone, causing the boy to finally take account of his presence in the room. His eyes snapped towards his in lighting speed and Louis was suddenly hit with all the sadness and guilt that lay behind those forest green eyes. Before he could even comprehend what was going on, Harry was in his arms, sobbing into his shirt like a child.

All Louis could do in return was hold him tight.

“I– I did–” the man hiccuped in between his sobs and Louis’s hand found its way up to his curls.

“No you did not, love. This was not your fault.” He said, trying to control his own tears from spilling.

‘The the man was st-stoned Louis! Stoned! For something he clearly did not do I– I could not do anything about it I–”

“There was nothing you could do Harry. You know that don't you? There was nothing that could be done. Not by you or by me. We are helpless in this.” Louis said firmly as he held Harry close, “I know it's hard for you to accept it but you know that nothing good will come out of it if you surrendered. You're hands were tied,” he said as he pressed his face into Harry's hair. His hand rubbing circles on Harry's back.

“I just...I just wish things were different.’ The man mumbled on his shoulder and Louis let out a sigh.

“I wish for that too love, I wish for that too.” he said as he pulled Harry into a tighter embrace. And they stayed that way until the tears in Harry’s eyes vanished.

******  
  
**

Harry felt safe when Louis was around.

  
The conclusion had come to him suddenly, striking him almost blind as both of them sat idly by the river, and Harry had turned towards the shorter of the two in wonder.  
  
He did not how or when their friendship had reached that stage of dependence, but now they were here and Harry did not remember a single moment of his life without it.

He knew his thoughts made no sense, that his sudden reliance on Louis would only bring him harm and pain.

Louis did not come here to stay forever. He knew that there would come a time when Louis had to leave, when Harry would have to let him go back to his normal life, and Harry did not know what to think pass that. Louis made every moment of his life feel brighter, just his mere presence made the sky look bluer and the trees look greener. Harry did not know what he would do after the man leaves and everything turns gray again.  
  
They spent most of their free time together. Louis managing to come over whenever he wasn’t busy attending meetings with his father and Harry giving him all his time whenever Louis came by. They talked; about their dreams and hopes and what they have seen and they laughed at their old memories. They talked about everything and anything, with Harry listening for the most part because there was an addiction in Louis’s voice that made him want to know more. And Harry would not have it any other way.  
  
It was on a bright Sunday afternoon that Louis brought up a rather inconvenient subject.  
  
"Harry?" The man had started as both of them walked around the forest idly, making their way through the old mossy paths, " H ave you ever thought of courtmanship?" he asked awkwardly, making Harry look at him in question.  
  
"Come on. Don't look at me like that. Surely you have given this a thought." he spoke with a light laugh. "We are to get married someday aren’t we? And besides, everyone wants a companion." He spoke the last words softly.  
  
To be frank, Harry had thought of it.He often dreamt that one day he would have someone by his side. Someone to share his happiness and sorrows with. Someone to lay down beside when he was tired and someone to wake up to. He was, after all human, so he did want love. But it was hard to keep on dreaming of something that was rather impossible for him to get. Not with the magic that ran within him.  
  
"Well, I do wish to have someone. As you said, who doesn't. Why the sudden question?" He spoke slowly and watched Louis shuffle before looking at him with a timid smile before sighing.  
  
"It's nothing..just,” he shuffled a bit more before letting out a sigh “father brought it up the other day. He wants me to meet Miss Eleanor Calder of the Calder residence, this Sunday. Father wants me to settle down.” Louis said with a timid smile as he walked ahead. “He actually thought I have found myself a lady, taking note to the time I spent outside of home." he said with a bitter chuckle. "I of course denied all of it. But it did got me thinking."

Louis’s words caused a sudden heavy feeling to land upon his heart, and Harry stared at the ground in confusion. Hearing Louis talking about settling down, about meeting his possible suitor sounded foreign in his ears. The words made him feel heavy and hollow, and he did not know what to make of it.  
  
"Have you ever been in love, Harry?" Louis suddenly asked, turning to look at him with his bright blue eyes that put the sky to shame. He was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Everything about him screamed beautiful. His suitor would be a lucky lady.

Uttering the word no had never felt this wrong before.  
  
Everything hurt.

 

********

  
  
Things sort of changed between them after the second trial.  
  
Louis for a start, would find it extremely hard to stay away from the taller man. If there was a pull before, now there was a sudden force that physically pushed him towards Harry and Louis could not make himself stay away even if he tried.  
  
This resulted in Louis running towards the boy whenever he had free time, which meant he was never actually home. Always either with Harry or conducting business with his father.  
  
He spent all of his free time around Harry. Talking and learning, about everything that Harry was and everything that Harry ever wanted to be. Louis was mesmerized by him, by every little thing the boy did and Louis often found it hard to find a reason behind it.  
  
Harry was just, _Harry_ , awkward, naive and so very shy. But Louis continued to find new ways to describe him everyday. Louis wanted to learn more and more about him. Wanted to absolve himself into everything that Harry offered, even if it was a small hint of smile or a wave of his hand.  
  
He learned how vibrantly green Harry's eyes got when he talked about the things he loved.  
He learned the depth of Harry's voice and the dimple that stayed mostly hidden on the corner of his lips , only showing when his lips curved into a smile.  
He learned how Harry would grow sad at almost every little thing and learned how painfully easy it was to make him smile.  
  
The nature of their sudden friendship was different, Louis knew. Or maybe it was only Louis who saw it differently. It scared him to think about it, to give it a thought even for a second, thinking of it meant seeing all the flaws that circled Louis's thoughts day and night.

Louis was not sure if he was ready to explore that part just yet. But it seemed that fate had a different plan in mind.  
  
He was ready to set out again for another day spent with the alluring man when his father called for him. And when Louis sat down in front of the man in his library, he did not expect what had been coming next.  
  
"I am seeing that you spent a great deal of your time outside the residence." His father had started smoothly, causing Louis to look at him in confusion.  
  
"Is there someone I should know about, my son? Perhaps a maiden who has been keeping you away from home these days?"  
  
And Louis almost choked on his own saliva.  
  
_A maiden?! What was father even thinking!_ _  
_  
"You know you can speak to me about such things. You are of age now, it would be good for you if you choose to settle."  
  
And Louis looked at him in horror before sputtering out a reply.  
  
"No no, father I-" he spoke hastily as he cleared his throat, his face suddenly burning red, "there is no maiden, I- yes. There is no one like that." He said as he ran a hand threw his hair.  
  
"Ohh I see." His father said naturally, “ B ut there must really be a reason for you to spend this much time away, I must know the cause of your sudden change."  
  
"I uhh, I've made _friends_ " the words felt like rocks as Louis let them out. _Friends._ Or rather friend. Did he truly..  
  
"Very well, then I suppose you will not have any problem meeting Miss Calder, daughter of Calder residence, for lunch this Sunday. She is a lovely young lady. A great suitor. She would fit perfectly into this family." The words left Louis feeling cold, as if an icy shard had been slashing at his soul.

"I-"  
  
"I want you to settle down Louis. This family needs a touch of a woman's hand. Surely, your friends can entertain themselves alone for a single day for your sake." his father spoke on a commanding tone. All of Louis's protest died in his throat.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Words had never felt more bitter.  
  
Harry had not taken his sudden duty at hand rather well. He had gone rather quiet after Louis had told him about the the meetup, only nodding and telling him it was fine. Louis did not understand the sudden change of his mood, neither did he understand the heavy feeling in his heart that had made its place in there after it. It stayed there until Sunday came by, and it only grew as he got ready to meet the lady herself, his mind reeling back to the frown on Harry's face with every step he took.  
It was not until Louis met the lady herself when he started to realize where the flaw lay.  
  
Miss Calder was indeed a fine woman, charming yet polite. She greeted him with a shy smile and they attended a luncheon in the finest garden of her own manor. She had a tendency to ramble, about what, Louis was no longer sure, he had start to tune her out, instead he merely painted a  smile on his face and nodded along.

No matter how hard he tried words just did not seem to come out from his mouth. Instead,  Louis found himself comparing her dull brown eyes to the fierce green of Harry's and her soft high voice to the deep rasp of Harry's slow drawl.He replaced her stories with slow jolted mumbles his boy would utter and replaced her soft tinted smile to Harry's blinding dimpled ones.  
  
It was then he realized that perhaps love did not lie upon a woman's smile or upon a fine lavish garden. Rather, it lay in blazing green eyes and a small broken cottage that was beginning to fell like home.

  
********

  
  
Louis did not come to visit him later that Sunday.  
  
Harry knew his reasons, he was to meet his future suitor, and in all honesty Harry did not know how to digest that information.  
  
He knew Louis would leave one day. He knew this day would come. But he did not expect it to happen so soon, or to happen like this at all.  
  
He felt a lump in his throat as Louis went on and on about the day he were to meet this lady, and all Harry could do was listen in silence. He did not understand this sudden distaste that had hit him out of nowhere, and it sat upon him like a rock. Louis had asked him of this sudden quietness of his because of course he would and Harry had waved him off with a muttered nothing, hoping his face did not give away the sudden hollow feeling he felt deep inside, gnawing at his bones.  
  
Louis deserved to be happy. Harry wanted Louis to be happy. So why was it that he felt a sudden ache in his chest every time the nobleman uttered the lady's name? Why did it hurt him as he thought about Louis out with his soon to be wife on a fine Sunday afternoon? Why did the sky feel gray even though it was bright out just because Louis was not there with him? Harry did not know the answers. Or maybe, he did not want to find out.  
  
The whole day was spent with skulking. He did not feel like going out, did not feel like working on his field, did not feel the need to eat or sleep. Instead he just waited, hoping that the other lad would show his face even just for once and make everything brighter again.  
  
But as night rolled in, it was clear that Louis was not coming, and Harry went to bed with a heavy heart.  
  
He woke up to a loud knock on his door the next day, and Louis stood behind it with a smile on his beautiful face.  
  
"Good morning, kind sir" he spoke in his poshest voice, making Harry giggle in an instant.  
  
Just seeing his face brought a smile on Harry's face, but it was quickly replaced as Louis started to speak about the day before.  
  
Even though he described the day as boring and the woman as dull, he still did talk about it, Louis’ blatant disinterest in the women did very little to ease the sting in Harry’s heart. Louis took her first name so easily, and even though it should not really be a big of a deal, it hurt. And Harry did not know what to say in reply.  
  
Harry did try to smile and join in, to talk and laugh, but Louis saw through him like a piece of glass. After seeing Harry's sudden distance and unwillingness to converse ,Louis had left his place with a huff and a promise to visit again tomorrow, and Harry was left to sulk on his own once again.

The same thing went along for days. Harry did not know what to talk to him about. And his sudden quietness had driven a  distressed Louis to the point of anger and frustration. But Harry did not know what to do about it. It was for the best, he thought.  
  
It was not until day three that Louis had had enough of Harry's silence.  
  
"I simply cannot take this any longer. We are talking. Right now. Come with me." The vexed man had barged into his home that night with eyes that were full of storm and something else, and Harry had no choice but to follow him.  
  
Both of them walked towards the river in silence and Harry could sense the distress that slipped from Louis like water.

Louis was mad at him. And he had every right to be. Harry had been nothing but rude and distance with him for the past three days, and considering Louis took out time to come over everyday, he had his right to be angry.  
  
Louis suddenly came to a stop under the old dead oak tree that they always passed by, and turned towards Harry with a determined look on his face. Both of them stared each other in silence for a minute before Louis let out a of huff.  
  
"You are displeased with me." He stated boldly, and Harry rushed to say no, only to be stopped by him.  
  
"Yes you are. Do not lie, Harry. You haven’t talk ed with me properly for days now. You won't even look at me! What did I? It is just like before now! All I do is talk and run after you and all you do is just run away!" He spoke in distress, looking at Harry like he had hurt him greatly, and all Harry wanted to do was wipe that frown from his face with his hands.  
  
"Please say something Harry!" Louis spoke again, this time almost pleading "Was it something I said? Was it something I did that upset you? If so then please tell me so that I can right myself! I can not take this silence. You are very important to me."  
  
"I think it's better that you keep your distance from me from now on, Louis" Harry spoke in a soft voice, leaving Louis shunned. "You are to marry soon. I don't think you should waste your time upon me any further. Instead, you should be spending more time with M iss Calder. It would be for the best. She is the one who should be precious to you. I am just a nobody." He mumbled while looking away.  
  
Louis looked at him in utter shock. He stared at him long and hard, with disbelief covering his face before he burst into complete rage.  
  
"My L ord Harry have you not been listening to a word I said that day! I do not wish to marry her! I do not even wish to see her again!"  
  
"But your father has already dec–"  
  
"I don't fucking care! I can not marry her. How do you even expect me to- I told you I won't" Louis said as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Are you really this blind Harry! Do you really not see what I have been trying to tell you all this time !" Louis asked him again, this time with something pooling in his eyes that Harry did not understand. The cold wind passed between them, and Louis sighed in frustration once again.  
  
"Answer me Harry, please." He pleaded. "Why are you ignoring me? Are you tired of my presence? Do you not like me anymore? Why do you insist on me leaving ? Answer me!"  
  
"It's none of that!" Harry protested. "I just– you should spend more time with her. She is your soon to be wife, you Sho–"  
  
" I am not going to marry her! I am not! God Harry, how do you even expect me to marry her when my heart belongs to someone else!" Louis all but shouted. Harry could only stare at this revelation, willing his heart to calm down, afraid it would beat right out of his chest.

   
"Your heart belongs to someone else?" Harry asked in a raw voice. The words felt like lava coming out of his mouth and because God be damn it hurt. It hurt even thinking of it. Of Louis truly belonging to someone else. It hurt.

  
"I–yes,” Louis mumbled in a low voice “ I am afraid that my heart has been truly taken by someone else." Louis said looking away.  
  
"I see."  
  
The words settled deep into Harry's bone. But the feeling of happiness did not came to him. He should be happy should he not? His dear friend has someone he loves. Isn’t that a reason for him to be pleased? Then why did it hurt so much hearing those words? The heaviness in his chest had  spread through out his whole body, numbing him head to toe, with only the unpleasant sting of needles scraping at his hands, grounding him in heartache to this moment.  
  
"You still do not understand do you." Louis said letting out another frustrating sigh, making Harry look at him in confusion.  
  
"I don't–"  
  
"Of course you don't." Louis spatted bitterly.  
  
"Then do please explain it to me Louis because I am lost!" Harry said letting out his own frustration. What was Louis expecting of him? Can he not see the hurt in his eyes? He surely could see it, could he not? Then what was he expecting of him to do?

   
"Ugh, you are _impossible!_ _Impossible!_ I don't– you run from me! Then you make me your friend! Then you just go around and consume every inch of my goddamn existence and now you speak of leaving!? How very _dare_ you, Harry! How very dare you to even suggest me to spend time with that- that _woman!_ Or any women for this matter! How do you even expect me to court her, huh? How do you even expect me to even talk to her properly when all I could think about while meeting her for the first time was _you!_ " The words echoed throughout the field, and Harry felt his world come to a stop.  
  
He looked at Louis with bewildered expression painted  clearly across his face, disbelief settling deep within the his coruscating eyes.  
  
"You..." Harry trailed off as Louis huffed again, this time hiding his face in his hand.  
  
"Yes. Me. Yes." He says bitterly, "I know this is coming as a rather shock to you and I understand but I just- I can't do it anymore. The second I figured what I felt for- I just couldn't.–"  
  
"Louis?" Harry said as he took a tentative step towards him.  
  
“I don’t even know what i’m saying you should proba-”  
  
“Louis! Please. Just-” Harry said, reaching for his hand “ Just, look at me for once?”

  
It was when their eyes met that Harry finally got all the answers to all the questions that haunted his mind for days.All the answers seemed to fit right into those deep blue eyes that stared back at him in awe . Harry did not know why it took him this long to see it. Why it took him this long to realize that all he ever wanted, was _this._

It was just them. All he ever wanted was just them.

Just them under the big open sky that screamed of infinity and beyond. Just them against the open wind and the gravity that kept them standing. Harry was glad that gravity was there to keep him steady because otherwise, he would've gotten blown away by the beautiful man that stood in front of him with everything Harry ever wanted.

  
And when Harry finally closed the small distance between them, it felt like the stars fell from the sky.

  
  
********

  
Louis had his first kiss when he was fifteen.

 

It was at the city of Salem, at a ballroom dance where he snook himself a bit of ale with friends. It was rushed, it was fizzy and even though he did not remember the girl's name or her face, the kiss had been stored away in his memory as one of the best he had ever had.  
  
But now as Harry's lips collided with his own, Louis felt all of that fly away.  
  
Harry's lips molded against his in such a manner that it consumed every inch of his being, until all there was left was the faint chant of ‘ _harry harry harry’_ that his brain always made.  
  
The kiss rushed through his body and splattered itself all over, and all Louis could do was pull Harry closer by the collar because damn, he needed more.  
  
Kissing Harry felt like diving. It felt like drowning and living and dying at the same time.

Kissing Harry felt like everything.  
  
They kissed until the air ran out from their lungs and the puff of breath they exhaled as they separated mixed with each other's as they rested their foreheads together.  
  
"Wow." Was the only word that managed to escape Louis's mouth and as he slowly opened his eyes to meet Harry's, when a twisted maroon leaf found it’s place on his shoulder.  
  
Louis looked up to the sky to find it on fire. The sky above them looked red and bright, as if someone had lit a torch upon them and suddenly everything was red.

As his eyes ever slowly focused he understood what he saw.

He saw leaves. Small maroon and red leaves had grown out of the tree that they knew was long dead, and Louis glanced at Harry in surprise to find the man already looking at him.  
  
"You gave the tree life." He whispered under the soft wind and Harry let out a soft smile.  
  
"No,Love. I did not” Harry said in a hushed tone as well, crushing his forehead to Louis’s once more “We did" he said as he peaked Louis lips. And Louis's heart swooned with joy so immense that he did not know what to do with it. So he just smiled.  
  
"I may harbor a great deal of power that shall not be known to mankind” Harry again spoke softly, causing Louis to look up at him,

“But you, Louis Tomlinson, you are the greatest sorcery the word has ever known. With every breath you take and with every touch of your smile, a new life is given. It’s you who is stardust." Harry whispered as he thumbed Louis's cheek gently and Louis felt breathless all over again.  
  
Louis smiled as he placed one of his hand on Harry’s cheek, causing a dimple to pop up in his ever so beautiful face.

"If I am a mix of sorcery and stardust, then you, my love, are the _sorcerer_. And together, we can make the stars."  
  
They kissed again.

  
********

  
  
When Harry was young, his mother used to tell him stories about eternal love.  
  
"There are all kinds of magic in this world, little poppet." His mom would tell him from time to time. "But the strongest one out there, is _love._ There is nothing else like it."  
  
"Even stronger than mine?" Harry would ask her with a frown. Because he could grow trees out of nothing, surely love could not do that.  
  
"Yes dearest. Even stronger than yours. It's the most powerful magic that there is. You'll see it once you find it." She would smile at him in return.  
  
"I will?" He would ask her with confusion. He already had his own magic, did he not? So what would he need love for?  
  
"Yes. Everyone falls in love, even if it's just for once. Love finds them no matter where they are."  
  
"What will I do once I find it?" Harry would ask once more, and his mother would smile at him.  
  
_"Hold it close to your heart, darling. And watch is spread."  
_  
  
And that's what Harry did.  
  
Love came all at once yet it felt like it had always been there. Love came fast yet slow. It came with a lightning but it warmed him up like the sun. Love came with warm smiles and soft kisses and open arms to embrace. Love came with happiness.  
  
Harry knew that he was falling rather fast. But it was impossible not to when it came to Louis Tomlinson. Harry was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He was like a drug. And Harry was addicted.  
  
As it turned out, love indeed was the strongest magic that had ever existed. Whenever they touched, Harry could almost feel the whole world underneath him, and it hadn't anything to do with the magic he had of his own. Just looking at the beautiful man made him feel invincible. And to have the him choose Harry in return? Harry did not know how to describe that feeling.

Louis could have the whole world if he wanted. He could have anything, and anyone he desired, but out of all of them he chose Harry, little ol' Harry who hadn't much to offer beside his heart.

  
They fell onto each other like puzzle pieces. Filling up the empty spaces in each other's hearts and fitting just perfectly. Harry was never one with good luck, but every time he saw his boy smile at him with those bright blue eyes of his, Harry felt like he was the luckiest in the world.  
  
The relationship also had brought some sudden excitement to Harry's life. Both of them had been struck dumb when they saw Harry's magic spread like wildfire the first time they kissed, and Louis took it as a mission to test it out whenever he could.  
  
Every time he would come across a dead plant he would drag Harry towards it with him. And they would kiss until their lips hurt and until life was given to it once again, giggling all the way through it.  
  
"We are saving   _nature_ ." Louis would say in an excuse to their sudden activities, causing Harry to snort at him.

Everything felt perfect.

**\----**

 

Harry went to bed that night with a contented smile stuck on his face. Louis had stayed with him the whole day, idly lying on his bed as Harry went through with his days work. He had just left a while ago, sneaking a kiss on Harry's lips as he went, and it had been a perfect way to end his night.  
  
He lay down and closed his eyes in con tent, l ulled to sleep with the thought of ocean blue eyes and pink thin lips. That was the moment when it all went wrong.  
  
The room turned cold like it did every time he came, as if reminding him of the things he had started to forget and the scars that had started to heal.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly and waited for him to speak up. But the voice never came. He shivered terribly as he tried to go to sleep, thinking it was his head that was messing with him.  
  
Just as he was lulling to sleep, the words finally came.  
  
_**Time has run out, young one....the play begins now.**    
  
_Harry crashed back down to reality with by the force of it.  _  
_

  
  
The rest of the night was spend restlessly. His brain running a mile a minute , trying to figure out what he meant by his sudden message.  But he never got to the end of it.  
  
He wasn't going to get to see Louis until noon the next day, his love had to attend a meeting with his father, which left Harry in more distress. What if this was something that concerned Louis? What would he do then?  
  
He picked some of the cabbages that looked ripe from the field and set out for the village market, figuring to keep himself busy until Louis were to show. But the second he stepped into the village, he knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
Hushed voices filled his ears as eyes stared at him from a distance as he set up his little cart. But not a single soul came near it, even though he was the favorite choice for any lady who came looking to buy produce.  
  
He felt sweat pool a this forehead as he sat there, trying to figure out what had went wrong. But no one stepped in to answer his unasked question. As the day moved upwards he realized no one would be coming anytime soon, so he packed up his cart and decided to ride home.  
  
Just like his entrance, his leaving was also broadly noticed by the people of the village, and he was stared down until the place was out of sight, and Harry let out the troubled breath he did not realized he was holding as he walked towards his little cottage.

  
******  
  
**

His day started off rather irritatingly.

Sleep had seemed to abandon him for some reason the night before and it had left him with an irritated feeling in his gut. He was never good at keeping a bright face when he was not well rested. So a frown was already painted on Louis's face as he got down stairs to join his father for breakfast. He was already fifteen minutes late, and they were supposed to be attending a meeting in no more than an hour. He had been losing interest on such things as the days passed and after the recent trial, he had a rather bitter opinion concerning it. He still was not sure why he even bothered attending such meetings but he kept at thinking that defying his father's wishes may cause trouble.

Their breakfast had been quiet. Not that it was ever much of a joy to dine with his father. But a lingering tension hung in the air as both of the men finished their meal quietly and Louis could feel the tension in his gut growing.

A part of him thought that the cause of his sudden weird feelings was because of his sudden departure from Harry. It was the first time in weeks that he would not be seeing the man in the early morning light and it brought an aching feeling in his chest.

They rode towards the meeting hall in silence. Louis grew more restless as the seconds ticked slowly by. These meetings had never been pretty. The past ones only brought him confusion and a sense of worry and he was not looking forward to face such feelings again.

According to the Pastor, Mr. Parris, a girl named Betty, age seven, had suddenly gotten into a fit yesterday afternoon. She had apparently collapsed in the middle of the family prayer and choked on her saliva for minutes. Since then, she had been put to bed and away from anyone's touch. Just like every other victims, when the High Priest had visited her the girl gave out a name, and today, they were to set the date of the trial and capture the person in question.

The girl was to be brought in front of the members of the community where she would be asked questions regarding the events. The questions were nowhere near appropriate for a seven year old child to answer, let alone understand and Louis saw no meaning of it. Not anymore.

As they walked into the room Louis could see that all of the members were already present, along with the girl who sat on a stool in the middle of the room, with her father holding her hand on side as she stared at the ground quietly.

The meeting started as soon as he and his father took a seat. The questions came flying towards the girl in the matter of minutes.

The girl looked frightened as Mr. Parris took a seat beside her, her lips trembling as the man started.

“Tell me child, what was the cause of your sudden behavior. What caused you act on such madness at the time of purity in your own home?”

“I I–do not know, Sir.” The girl replied with her shaking lips and she glanced sideways at her father with tear stained eyes, “ I do not remember much, I just remember pain. Sudden pain and then it was just black. And there were voices.” She mumbled looking down.

“ Voices? What kind of voices?” The Pastor asked again, making the girl shiver.

“ A m–man. I kn-know him.” She whispered under her breath.

“A man?” A member of the committee spoke up. “So it was a man who bewitched you then, my child? Tell us what he did.”

“I–I don't.” The girl said looking at her father painfully, “I just remember his name. I know him.” She said in a rushed shaky voice.

“So you know the man who bewitched you?” 

“I– I do.”

“Tell us his name child.” It was Louis's father who spoke up this time, and Louis turned to the girl to see her response.

The whole room was silent as the girl kept looking at her dress as she shuffled her hands in her lap, before finally let out a whisper.

“Harry Styles.”

Louis’s world exploded like a supernova.

**\----  
  
**

He did not remember much after that.

He remembered getting out of his seat, mumbling who knows what as an excuse before rushing out of the building in God speed. And then he remembered running.

He ran until he reached Harry's cottage and his lungs burned as he collapsed onto the front door of the building as he let himself in without a care.

They needed to leave. They needed to leave right now.

But as Louis took in his surroundings he saw that Harry was not present in the small room, and panic seized every fibre of his being as he looked around, unsure of what to do.

Had they already gotten to Harry? Was he already captured and put to jail? Was louis too late?

His brain screamed question after question. Questions that he did not have the answers to. Louis let out a whimper of terror just thinking about what might have had happened.

Surely the village knew by now that it was Harry who's name was uttered. Poor Harry, he was such a perfect target for all this. He was an outcast, invisible, a whisper in the wind.

What was Louis supposed to do now? Should he go look for him? Should he ask around? Or should he wait?

Louis felt like ripping his hair apart as he paced the room in hasty steps. Minutes passed by as every inch of Louis's hope dies. It was when he was on the verge of tears when finally hears noise from the front door, and in comes Harry with a confused look on his face upon seeing Louis so early.

"Where were you!" Louis said as he ran towards him in a rush, relief flooding into his lungs as he captured the man in a tight embrace. Harry hugged him back after a couple of seconds and it was then the worry came back.

‘I thought you–where were you!?" Louis asked again, looking at Harry pleadingly as his love stared him in utter confusion.  
  
"I had some cabbages to sell so I went to the village" Harry mumbled slowly as worry filled Louis’s lungs again and he let out a whimper as the man asked him what was the cause of his sudden distress.  
  
"You went to the–my Lord" Louis shouted as he clutched Harry's arms in a tight grip, fearing everything might break if he let go "Listen to me, Harry and listen to me very carefully, we must _leave."_ He said in a rush, and Harry looked at him bewilderedly.  
  
"What? Why?" The question was clear in the man's voice and Louis let out a whimper again as he rushed to reply.  
  
"We must leave! Right now! We need to leave! Let's go we don't –"  
  
"Louis! Calm down, _please."_ Harry said as he pressed his hands on Louis's cheeks, causing Louis to snap out of his hysteria. "Tell me what happened? Why we must leave?"

It was then when the tears started to built up in his eyes and soon they poured out of them like rain drops. Letting out a heart wrenching sob, Louis clutched at the man's clothes harder, trying to keep him self collected but failing miserably.  
  
"We must leave H–Harry" he said between his cries , "T-they are coming! T-they are coming and I can't–" Louis said with terror filling his heart and he could not finish the whole sentence, breaking down completely, leaving harry in shock.  
  
"Who is coming Louis, what is the matter?why are you in tears darling, please I–"  
  
"T-there's been another n-name Harry. T-the girl gave a n-name. R-right in f-front of me i couldn't-" Louis broke into yet another whimper, sniffling harshly before collecting himself to speak up again.  
  
"The church they– they are coming for you Harry. The girl–” Louis cried in a broken voice. “She said y–your name. You are accused of witchcraft.” He said with a mewl and watched all the color drained from Harry's face.

“Wh-what?” Harry asked him after a couple if minutes of silence.  Trying to digest the news that Louis gave him.

“We don’t have time Harry! We m-we must go! Now! They will be coming at in instance! We m-must”

“Bu-b”

“Listen to me Harry!” Louis said shook him firmly. “Come with me! I can keep you safe but you need to come with me in order to do that” he all but pleaded. “We can leave before anyo-”

“But this h-home is all I have Louis,” Harry said stopping him in the middle of his speech. “I can-”

“And all I have is _you_! You! And they are going to take you away and I can’t-” Louis whimpered as he broke into another sob, trying to convince the lad to agree “Please, Harry. Please.”

“I don–”

Harry's words were cut off by a loud knock on the door. And without any further warning, the members of the committee walked in along with the Jailer in toe. And all of Louis's hopes came crashing towards the ground.

Louis watched his father walk behind the men, giving him a snide look of disapproval as he took in the state Louis was in. But all it made him do was clutch to Harry's shirt tighter as he mumbled a series of desperate pleas in a broken voice.

“Harry Edward Styles, you had been accused of performing dark arts and bewitching Betty Tredence. You have committed a crime against the people of Salem and therefore are to be arrested and be brought under justice by the Church. You are requested to surrender yourself without any complications and are requested to remain in silence.” The Jailer said as he approached to tie the rope around Harry's hand and hell broke loose inside of Louis.

“No!” He all but screamed as he stepped in front of Harry in utter terror, preventing the Jailer to come any further, “There must have been some kind of mista–”

“Mr. Tomlinson, I am asking you to kindly step away and let the Church do–”

“No!!” Louis screamed again, this time clutching to Harry like his life depended on it as he broke into a soft bawl, “You don't understand I–”

“Louis–”

“No!”

“Louis–”

“No no no!!”

“Louis!!’” Harry's voice snapped him out of his sudden outburst, and he looked at the other man with tears streaming down his face.

It struck Louis right down to his bones that Harry looked so calm, like Harry was standing in the past of a hurricane and yet the raging storm didn't even make him shudder a single twitch.

“Let go.” The man spoke softly as he tried to remove Louis's hand from him.

“No Harry No no–”

“ _Louis_ .” The man spoke again, slowly placing his other hand on top Louis's, before breaking the vice like grip Louis  had over his arm.  
  
“ _Let go_.”  

His grip broke. As did his heart.

**\----**

They took him.  
  
Louis watched in a trance of unadulterated shock as they tied Harry's hand behind his back, and drag ged his love out of the house like he was nothing more than an animal. His father eyed him with a snide curl of his upper lip , before walking out of the cottage with the rest, leaving him alone in the empty cold room that had started to feel like home.  
  
A broken cry escaped Louis mouth, breaking the delicately dreadful linger in the air. As if his strings had been cut by a blazing hot knife, Louis fell to the floor, tears streaming down his reddened face.  

  
They took Harry. And he had let it happen. If only he got to him sooner. They could've escaped. He could've taken him away to some place safe. He was too late.  
  
If only he looked for him instead of waiting. They could've escaped this together.  
  
But now Harry was gone. They took him. And there was no way, _no way_ they would let him go just like that. People get arrested for witchcraft everyday for no apparent reason in Salem. And Harry, he had everything against him. The village already saw him as an outcast. There was no way he would get out. The people of Salem would never let a prisoner go easily, especially not someone as different as Harry. They had finally gotten their chance to put him on trial, and they would never let that chance go, not unless you pried it from their cold dead hands.  

  
Only G od knows what they would do to him in there. Louis had seen the state the other prisoners were. Even thinking about it made him shriek in pain.  
  
  
Louis shuffled through his hazy mind to find anything that could help him in this situation. But nothing came. He paced the room as he ran a hand through his hair over and over again, trying to find anything that could help him.  
  
It was not until he had started to lose his mind completely in desperation  that the thought came to him, and with that, Louis bolted towards the door without a second thought.

Louis needed to speak with his father.  
  
If there was anyone that could help Harry right now it was his father. If he just vouched for Harry they might let him go. It was all that he will need to set the other man free,so Louis ran once more.  
  
He walked through the doors if their small residence, ignoring the greeting from maid that had answered the door. His feet carried him to the library where he knew his father would have been sitting. It was only when he reached the door, hand raised, ready to knock, that Louis remembered that his father had been a witness to the days tumultuous events.  
  
There was no way he would let it slide. Not this easy. But Louis was going to try. For harry. And he was not above begging.

Louis took a deep breath before knocking hastily, and walked into the room to find  his father sitting on his chair, waiting for his arrival.  
The man watched him walk in without a word. And it was not until he took a seat that the man spoke up.  
  
"I knew you would pay a visit." He spoke in a neutral voice, emotions hidden behind his hard shell.  
  
“Father I–" Louis was cut off by the man's dark gaze.

“You are a disgrace.” The elder man spat out as he looked at Louis in disgust.

“But father please you mu–”

“Don't you dare speak over me!” The man scowled before continuing “ I had known something was not right when I saw you spending too much time outside this manor. But I would've never thou–You have already brought great shame upon me today. Do not cross the line.” The man spoke in distaste.  

“It was God's will that I found out about your little _acquaintance_ before it was too late. It has cost me a great deal to clean up the mess _you_ have made.” The man said without any hesitance, making Louis eye him in shock.  
  
"You—what?" Louis spoke in a stunned voice, making his father look at him in disgust.

“Yes. It was I who made the girl utter Styles’ name. To ensure the safety of the Tomlinson name. I cannot have you bring dirt upon me like this.”  
  
“Y-you framed h–him?!” Louis spoke in a shaky voice, causing his father to snort.  
  
"Don’t you find it funny, the things greed will make a man do. I had no other choice. Your actions had forced my hand. I had to ensure that you did not bring dishonor to the family name any more that you already had.”

Louis looked at his father with disbelief coloring his face.  
  
"F-family name? You have framed an innocent man for for- _this_ !? They could take his life _father!_ They will take his life! He will get– _no_ !" Louis stammered out as he got up from his seat. "Are you out of your mind I–You cannot do this! Please! No! I lo-"  
  
"You are the one who is out of their mind Louis! Did you even think about the consequences  of your actions! Did you even think about me, about this family before falling into such-such disgusting act of..sin!" His father spat back. “Unlike you I am looking over my family, which you have seemed to abandoned completely for some– some boy!”

“How can I abandon something which was not there to begin with!” Louis spat back this time, His eyes burning with tears as he looked at his father in anger, “This family ended the day mother died, father. You and I both know of it, so stop pretending to care about something you clearly don't have!”

“Louis! How very dare of you to speak to me in such way!” His father eyed him in shock, “Retire to your room at once! You have spoken enough.”  
  
"I will not!” Louis all but screamed. “ No! I will not retire until you have set that man free! He has no part in this!” Louis said as he let out an angered sob, covering his mouth with his hand to keep the tears in. “He is the only thing I have left..” He spoke in a broken voice, causing his father to flinch in disgust.

“For what reason should I let him go? So that I can watch you spread dirt over my name with him!? No! This will not happen!”

“Father, please I–”

“Don't you dare utter those disgusting words in front of me! You have brought me great shame today.”

“No. Please, you can't –” Louis said as he fell to the ground on his knees, sobbing as he went. “ I will do anything. Anything you ask of me to do just. Please, let him go he does not deserve this.” He spoke in a broken voice.

Times passed as his father observed him in silence.

“Very well.” The man spoke slowly, making Louis's eyes snap towards him in hope “But you must do as I tell you.”

Louis's stomach dropped at the words that came next.

“I will write a letter for Styles’s release.” The man spoke again, “ _If_ you give me your words to never to associate with the man any further. I shall never see or hear of you speaking to him or even looking at him. Instead, you are to wed Miss Calder, who you are to propose the very same day he is let out. And you are to leave this village once and for all with her. I will give you the chair of the Ministry I own in the town of Salem, and you shall settle their with your newly wedded wife as soon as possible. I shall not see you step any further towards the farmer boy than you already have. You are to erase this sinful chapter from your life completely.”

 

********

 

The sharp strike of the leather lash burned on his skin as Harry let out a blood curdling scream of pain, blood slowly dripping down from the newly opened wound, down his back.

“Confess your sin! Confess while there is still time!” the Jailer ordered, as another thrash of the iron whip belabored his raw skin. The only response Harry gave was aching screech.

“I h-have n-othing to confess of!” He murmured as another lashing burned his skin, “I did not commit any sin!” his voice trailing off into a pained sigh.

“Lies!” The Jailer shouted. The beating increased in force.

“I a-am not ly-ing! You must believe m-” Harry pleaded in pain as the man grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed his face, with all his strength into the neighboring wall.

All Harry heard was the cruel sick laughter of his tormentor before his world went black.

 

**\----**

When Harry had opened his eyes once more, it was dark.

A faint light came from the small hole that was placed high up into the ceiling, otherwise the cell was pitch black dark.

His body ached from the beating he had taken before he passed out, his bones carrying his dead weight, as his righted himself, and licked his drying lips. Harry regretted doing so as his body screamed at him in protest and all he could taste was blood.

Harry surveyed the room in barely contained hatred, his gaze fluttering tiredly around his filthy cell, before coming to a rest on the left hand corner of his cage. His eyes landed upon a  shadow, casually leaning on the wall as it faced Harry.

The shadow did not have a face, but if it did Harry was sure he would be staring right at him, with a cruel smile painted on it’s lips.

**_So We finally meet, little one._ **

The shadow finally spoke, causing Harry’s blood to run cold.

**_I apologize for the rather lacking of appearance, but I guess this will have to do for now._ **

“H-how did you-” Harry spoke in shock, crawling backwards until his body hit the wall, making him groan in pain as the voice chuckled.

 **_I am the wicked one after all. I have my ways. But I am afraid this visit will not last very long, so lets get to business.  
  
_ ** The voice said taking a step towards him, making Harry wince.

**_Don't be afraid, my child. I can not hurt you, like this at least. Now tell me, what do you wish for?_ **

“W-what do you mean?” Harry gritted out as he watched the shadow walk closer, his magic running wild underneath him.

**_It looks as though we have reached the final show my child. It is time you give me the final answer. So what will it be, young one?_ **

“I do-don’t-” harry croaked out, making the voice chuckle..

**_Don’t act blind now dearest..you know very well what i am asking of you. You know what lies next. Do you still wish to disobey? Because_ _disobeying_ _me now will only bring you death. To yourself and the one you love the most. Yes dearest. I know where you heart lies..the one with the eyes as blue as the sky..what will become of him after your death? Do you not see it? Do you not wish to have him? Do you not wish to have a life with him beside you. Do you not want him happy? With you? I know you do. I know everything your little heart wants. A small home in the woods, children. Family. Don't you wish for it? For to be with him?_ **

Harry felt dazed,his world crumbling all around his, spinning him into a frenzy.

Because he did wish for it. He wished for it like nothing else. His Louis. A family. His little Louis...

 

“ _My heart lies with you Harry..”_

 

_“You are important to me..”_

 

_“And together we can make the stars..”_

 

_“You are not at fault, lover.”_

 

You are not at fault.

He was not at fault.

He was not –

“No!” Harry said as he stumbled back in realization. “No! I will not–”

And he felt the room go darker as the shadow sneered at him.

 _**Yet you still chose to dishonor me! You still wish to dishonor your existence! I can give you all you want! Everything you eve-**  
  
_ “No!” Harry said as he took a hasty breath, his lungs breaking with every word he spoke. “I will not be your puppet. This is not my existence. Even e-even if it c-costs me my l-life. I will n-not bow to you. N-never.”

The silence rang into the room as loud as the bell, and the shadow stood still before letting out a shrewd noise.  
  
**_Very well. Then you shall rot in this empty room until they drag you out and behead you in front of your little lover. He shall watch the blood drip out your neck and see your lifeless body drop on the ground like a bag of sand. And he shall be death within after that. Even now his soul is crying for your sake and I shall watch it die along with you!  
  
_ **

“N-no!”  Harry's plea echoed throughout the room as the shadow vanished, and he let out a pained sob before crumpling down once more.

Louis.

Harry knew that there should be a trial held for him. And he accepted his fate without any question. He knew from the start that his life was meant to stay incomplete. He had nothing left of it anyway. But now, his existence did not only belong to him. He had Louis who filled every inch of his once empty life and in return let Harry fill his. And Harry could not bare the thought of watching it shatter right in front of his eyes. Watching Louis shatter right in front of him because of what Harry was. There was no doubt Louis would feel pain, that he was in pain right now, but maybe if he ends it this way, the pain will be lessened.

Louis deserved better. He deserved a life that was beyond this madness and mess. But with Harry around he will never get that. If all of this was a storm, a hurricane, then harry was the eye of it, and Harry needed to get away before he damaged Louis beyond repair.

**\----**

“Harry?”

Harry heard a tentative voice come from the corridor, and soon enough, Louis’s face became visible.

“Ohh my God, Harry!” The man let out a gasp as he rushed towards his cell and Harry felt an ache that was even greater than the pull of his broken bones.

“Open this cell at once!”

“But Sir-”

“I am the son of Sir William Tomlinson, the Minister of your little village. Open this cell at once and leave until I ask for you again if you wish to keep your job.” Louis said through gritted teeth, and the Jailer obliged without any further argument and walked away after he was done.

As soon as the man was out of view Louis ran into Harry's arms as he cried helplessly.

“My god Harry wh-what did they do to you?” Louis said as he cradled his face in between his hands and all Harry could do was look at his beautiful face in silence.

“I-I will get you out Harry.” Louis spoke in a sudden determined voice. “I will. Just give me a bit of time love, and I will get you out. I won't let them–” he said before coming to a stop. “Are you okay? How badly did they hurt you are you okay, wha-”

 

And it hurt so much. Seeing his face like this. Seeing his tear stained cheeks and red eyes. It hurt so much. To watch Louis care for something, someone like him who was already..

“Louis.” Harry suddenly spoke up in shaky voice, causing the boy's eyes to snap towards him in full attention.

They stared at each other in silence as tears streamed down their faces in unison. And Harry let out a broken watery smile.

“I love you.” Harry said as new tears found his eyes and his voice cracked towards the end.  Harry stood silently, watching as Louis crumbled his final walls in front of him.

“I-I–” Louis spoke in between his tears as he clutched Harry's shirt tightly,

“I Love you too!” and he pressed their lips together. “Always” he said in between.

They kissed for an endless moment, their lips were like air, everything they needed to survive was poured from their souls into the kiss, they only broke to breathe, neither willing to break the love that their lives had become dependant on. A storm was coming, threatening to tear them apart, even still, the final hurdle was fast approaching, but in that moment, the world fell away from them, clearing the terrifying fog that had entrapped them in the previous days. It felt like something Harry couldn't quite put his finger on, the raw emotion, evoking something he didn't yet understand.

“I am going to get you out.” Louis said after they broke apart, and all Harry could do was smile at him.

“I am going to get you out.” he said again, this time more determined, “tomorrow, and then–”

“Louis.”  Harry said causing the man to stop once more, and Harry looked at him one last time before pressing their foreheads together.

_“Tomorrow.”_

“Tomorrow.”

It was only after Louis had left that Harry realized that the kiss had felt like a goodbye.

And goodbye it truly was.

 

********

 

“I accept your conditions, father.” that night Louis stood in his father's quarters, and his hands trembled behind his back as he let the words fall from his mouth.

Seeing Harry like..like _that_ had broken him. Broken him in ways Louis never knew he could be broken. And the pain it brought was beyond anything he ever felt.

After his conversion with his father Louis had ran towards Harry in hope. Hope that both of them could find a way to fix this together, hoping that they could fight this somehow. But the reality of it struck him hard, struck him to the core as he looked at the state Harry was in.

They had hurt him. They had dared to lay their hands on that man he loved so very dearly and just thinking about it made Louis’s blood boil. And he knew that this would only get worse as days passed. Because Harry was fragile. He would never fight back. Louis could not bare to stand helplessly as he watched his lover get beaten over and over again for no reason. And if Harry was truly taken to trial...Louis could not bare the thought of it.

He had accepted his fate right there and then. If this..this little _sacrifice_ would grant Harry a life, could give him a new start, then Louis was going to go through with it. Even though it was not fair on him. Even though it was not fair on both of them.

“I see you have given this a lot of thought.” His father spoke as he looked up from his study table and eyed Louis suspiciously.

“I have. But–” Louis said as he stepped further into the room, “You must let me take the release warrant to him. Let me see him once more. As a goodbye. And I will follow every one of your wishes. I will not disobey.” He said in a low voice causing his father to eye him in question.

“Very well, I guess that is only fair.” the man said as he grabbed a piece of paper and without any further question, he began to write.

“I am glad you see the light my son.”

Louis had taken the paper without a word. And it was only after he had left the room that a broken sob escaped him, and he fall onto his bed as his whole world fell apart with him.

 

**\----**

The next morning Louis had walked towards Harry's cell with his heart in tatters yet he had a breezy smile painted upon his lips. A facade of bravery, as he dragged his feet towards his love’s cell.

Louis stopped short when he noticed the small room was empty.

Instead of Harry's presence, the room was covered in a soft thick moss that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but Louis knew better. His took in the rest of the cramped room, the otherwise gloomy cell only brightened by a beautiful wild bush of Forget-me-nots in the center of the floor.

The flowers were blue like Louis's eyes and the leaves were as green as Harry's. As Louis picked one up,his fingers holding the delicate petals, he felt Harry's lingering presence around him.

Louis never forgot him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this a read. I'd like to add that in real history, the first person who was sentenced to death in the trial was a woman called Bishop, she was not as young as the girl who was mentioned in my fic. 
> 
> You can read the post I made regarding the flowers and their meanings [here](http://thesexyasswoman.tumblr.com/post/166426961938/the-flowers-in-forget-me-not)
> 
> If you liked it please leave kudos and let this young writer know how she did. Have a great day! xx


End file.
